What We Fight For
by Furiouswind
Summary: Series of short stories that go along with my original two stories. Looking at the lives of some characters, some chapters will also delve into the background of the SSS2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I had not really planned to upload these so soon, but I guess since I had started going back to Grad school, the stress will be back on and to 'celebrate', I decided to upload these short stories that I promised quite some time ago.

And no, I am not dead.

I had uploaded quite a few things onto my blog, including little 'tidbits' on the two stories for Angel Beats!. I have also included several other plot outlines of my other stories that I would be uploading over time... eventually.

So sit back, and hopefully enjoy some of these.

The uploads for these shorts are random and do not really have any end. So this story is considered 'indefinitely' on-going... ish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! Or any of its merchandises. I do own my own original characters.

* * *

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 1_

_The broken clock_

_Arisato Minako (Hamuko)_

I silently looked at the small pocket watch that sat neatly in her palm. Having a hole through it, it had stopped working a long time ago. I did not want to let it go. The last memory of my love. A gruff and wild-looking senior at my school. But I knew another side of him. Another face that he showed. He was kind, caring and thoughtful of others while being a little shy on the side. He was also a good cook. A man who could not express his own feelings properly.

_'Why should I do it?'_

He would ask with his annoyed voice.

_'Because I want it!'_

I would demand of him. Senpai was the kind of guy who would not agree unless you pushed him to.

_'People rely on you because you have the ability to lead.'_

_'You don't need to listen to others. Just believe in yourself.'_

He would comfort me, erasing my doubts about myself. He would hand me his scarf to cry on. His shoulders were always so broad.

_'Senpai, let's go on a date for Christmas!'_

I happily pleaded him. He simply smiled at me.

_'Sure.'_

.

.

.

Senpai... you liar.

Then came that snow filled day. It was meant to be just any other day. A day that was no different from others. A day should not be different. A day that was not meant to be so painful. I ran into the alleyway and saw him. Lying on the ground in a pool of red liquid. My heart stopped. I could not think.

Senpai.

Don't go.

Senpai.

Wake up.

Senpai.

Why?

Senpai.

Tell me that everything is fine.

Senpai.

Hold me close.

Senpai.

Open your eyes.

Senpai.

Didn't you promise me?

Senpai.

... Liar.

I wanted to be with him. Seeing him in a coma, hearing nothing but the monotonous sound of the machines around his bed. I reach out for his hand. It is cold to my touch.

_'Senpai... merry Christmas.'_

No matter how many times I cry, he would not wake up. No matter how much the others comfort me, the pain will never leave. No matter how much time has pass, the scars would refuse to heal. What good was living if he weren't there with me? But I had to. I had to fight to protect the World he loved. I had to fight to ensure that there would be a tomorrow. A tomorrow in which senpai could wake up to. I refused to let the World end. And so I picked up my weapon. I fought. I won. I died. As I lay on the roof of the building, feeling so tired, I wondered if senpai was having a good dream. The sun was bright, making my eyes extremely heavy. I suddenly sensed his voice. An exhausted pant as I felt familiar hands cradle me into a warm scent that comforted me.

'You were always there. You always stood by my side. Yet why... why did you have to go to this extent? I would have been happy with just you by my side. I know... I know that you did it for all of us. For our happiness. But why did it have to be you?... No, it could not be anyone but you. I knew that... yet... I refused to accept that fact. Because I did not want it to happen. I did not want to lose you... but it was too late... I just... I just wanted to say... thank you. For showing me that there would be someone like you... who would still accept me. Thank you... Minako.'

The watch that senpai carried. The weight of it in my palm feeling heavier. The second hand had long stopped. I look up to the large gate that stood before me. With its twisted and unnatural form of people struggling towards the centre. I wonder where this path will take me? I did not know. I walk over and placed a hand on the door. I could feel it drawing me closer, pulling me in. I guess... this is where the next part of my fight would take me. My war isn't over. Not yet.

"... Senpai... thank you."

I placed the broken pocket watch on the floor and pushed the doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is pretty short, but it is meant to be... It's too long to be placed in the A/N section, so it got its own chapter.

* * *

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 2_

_Misadventures of Minami (After Battle of Big Site) Part 1_

A battle is already won before the first soldier steps onto the battlefield. That is something I would strongly believe in, after all, it is clearly shown that many things can be decided before the match even begins. My name, is Minami Shino. I am part of a group called the SSS2 and within this group, I am part of the elite force of Division Six, also known as the 'Guardians'. As part of the 'Guardians', I serve as the main strategist. Everyone listens to me because I am important. And they also give me sweets! Ah, but that Amatsu Len is also making fun of me. I would show her that my importance is far greater than hers, if it weren't for the Guardians' leader, Kurogane Kou. I really like Kurogane-san. She gives me a lot of sweets, does not question when I give out my instructions on the battlefield, gives me sweets, pats my head when I do a good job, gives me sweets, or just pats my head for no general reason. I like the way she pats my head. It feels nice. Today, I am given some free time. Normally, I would be coming up with ideas for new battle tactics but since the Guardians had just finished a big mission the night before, Kurogane-san gave us all some time off. Of course, since I am the genius strategist of the Guardians, I do not rest. Even today, I am on the hunt the get new supplies for my division and to see what the other divisions are up to. One of the Guardians' job is to police the other divisions and deal with any traitors we may find. And so I, genius strategist Minami Shino, shall become... genius investigator Minami Shino!

Right after I get some sweets.

As master detective- I mean investigator, I have to start searching for places to start. We must assume everyone outside the Guardians is a possible enemy. I must be suspicious of everyone. Today, I will go to Fort and look for anyone suspicious.

"Oh, if it isn't Minami-chan."

"Come to do your 'rounds' again, Minami-chan?"

"Do your best, Minami-chan!"

The people of Fort were very cooperative. Today was a good day for investigations. Total suspects, zero. Supplies obtained: five gummy sweet packets, six lollipops, three melon bread and twelve chocolate bars. I may not have found any suspects today, but wicked never rests, and neither shall I. For now, It is nine o'clock. Time for bed. A genius always needs a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the first long chapter of the side stories and introduces the idea of 'Before/ After' of the battle of Big Site. It is mainly to show the difference in the reactions for several characters, as well as showing the perspectives and terminology of the stories.

* * *

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 3_

_The Lone Sakura (After Battle of Big Site)_

"Have you ever heard of the never wilting Sakura tree?"

Hasegawa Iori asked Katsuragi, who simply blinked at the leader of the Wolves somewhat oddly.

"Never wilting Sakura?"

Katsuragi repeated back like some robot learning to repeat what was given to it.

"Yup, the never wilting Sakura."

Iori nodded back, walking over the notice board of the Wolves' room and picking out a request paper.

"You can ask Mari more about it although I would believe that Tomozuki would know more, however Tomozuki is currently out on another mission, so Mari will have to do."

Iori handed Katsuragi the piece of paper before heading off.

"I have to meet Yuki-sama to talk about the new DiRe that she wanted us to perform. Ah yes, before I forget, you should get Kusanagi to go along."

Iori smiled, before leaving the room. Katsuragi did not know just what Iori was expecting to happen by suggesting Katsuragi find Yamato. His 'partner' was having a few days of bad requests and her mood was anything but obliging. Still, Katsuragi looked over to where Utada Mari sat. The request handler for the Wolves sat in her usual spot on the sofa, sipping onto a cup of tea. Katsuragi had some bad memories about pissing the request handler, usually resulting in her taking shots at his head.

"So? You're taking on this request?"

Mari asked him when he approached her for details.

"You do not need to be so reserved."

Mari said while she sorted through the paperwork on the coffee table before her.

"If Iori asked you to do this, then I am unable to say anything otherwise. Ah, here it is."

Mari fished out a piece of paper and looked through it.

"The 'never wilting Sakura' is a rumour that has been circulating amongst both the NPCs and the soldiers. What started out as a baseless rumour as deemed by the higher ups has now started to garner more attention than some are willing to to admit."

"What exactly about it is odd?"

Katsuragi asked and Mari looked through the paper in her hand for more details.

"Not much is known about how it started but it is beginning to affect the morale of several men as they attempt to find the tree itself. Besides, the rumour itself it weird. Something along the lines of a girl waiting for her lover and died under a Sakura tree, and that her spirit attached itself to the tree, causing it to forever bloom. There are stories that if a confession is made under that tree, the love of the couple will forever be bound."

Mari handed Katsuragi the paper which held the paragraph she just read.

"Only one person needs to confess? Isn't that rather forceful?"

"Which can cause rather bad implications if it is true. The rumour is that a confession must be made with a petal from that Sakura in both party's hands. The higher ups are afraid that this may be the work of the Program, but as they are unsure on the authenticity of these rumours, they are unable to launch an official investigation."

Mari stated and the only thing that Katsuragi could think of was that of all people, they send Wolves?

"Well, good luck with that. I will awaiting for your report."

Mari picked up her cup of tea and continued to drink from it.

"... I should go find Yamato."

Katsuragi sighed. Finding Kusanagi Yamato was an easier thing to say than to actually do.

* * *

Katsuragi tried looking for Yamato around Fort, but most of the time no one would not even know whether Yamato had even gotten up.

"Kusanagi? I think I saw her in the cafeteria."

Kuroe Hitomi said. Hitomi was one of the recruits of Katsuragi's generation, and while she may not be part of the Wolves, she was still a formidable fighter and chosen for the main squad of Camelot.

"I'll go with you. I need to get away from Imagawa's face."

Hitomi sighed, forcing her decision on Katsuragi.

"Did he do something again?"

Katsuragi asked as the pair headed towards the entrance of Fort.

"On the contrary, it was what he 'didn't do' that is riling my nerves. I guess I still have some time to go before I'm immune to his idiocy like the others."

The head of Camelot was, for lack of a better word, 'infamously incompetent'. No one knows how or why he managed to get his current position but everyone knew that his idiocy was beyond measure.

"What about the new recruits? Are they able to stand his orders?"

Katsuragi asked, trying to lighten up Hitomi's depressive outlook on herself.

"Well, lucky for them, they don't really get much opportunity to face that idiot. With the recent rush of requests, the number of times Imagawa is forced to sit down and review the requests has increased to the point he hasn't left his desk for three weeks."

"Three?"

He asked back in shock.

"Is he even alive?"

Hitomi shrugged in reply.

"No one knows. The seniors locked him up in his office and told him to finish all the paper work, otherwise they wouldn't let him out. Judging by how much work has been piling up without his input, I guess he must have died."

Hitomi answered nonchalantly. While Katsuragi shared no love for the idiot leader of Camelot, he still felt it to be rather harsh to threat a squad leader like that. Still, best not to question it.

"Anyway, what is it that you are trying to do?"

Hitomi asked, changing the topic.

"Ah, ever heard of the 'never wilting Sakura Tree'?"

Katsuragi asked, making Hitomi ponder about that for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure I had heard several rumours and gossips amongst the NPC populations and some of the girls of Camelot. Are you suppose to investigate it?"

"Yeah, though I don't know much about it. I wonder what Yamato would say."

Though Katsuragi could probably figure that out.

"Wouldn't Kusanagi simply brush it off as mere rumours? I swear she will get pissed at you for accepting that request."

Hitomi pointed out. Yamato's behaviour was rather infamous so it should come as no surprise as to Hitomi's understanding of Yamato's reaction.

"Iori forced it onto me... sigh, I wonder if Iori really likes to see me suffer. Let's just hope that is really just some rumours."

"Why?"

"... Somehow I have a really bad feeling about all of this."

"Don't let Yamato hear you say that."

* * *

And sure enough, upon finding Yamato in the cafeteria, Katsuragi was given a rather irritated glare by his 'partner'.

"Why did you accept such a dumb request? They are just baseless rumours."

Yamato waved it off while scooping up a spoonful of omu-rice.

"Iori forced it on me."

Katsuragi tried to explain, but Yamato always had a comeback.

"You're too soft, and always let Iori force you to do things."

"He also wants you to do this request."

"..."

That could have surged Yamato's anger levels by quite a notch.

"Oh come on, I know that your last few requests were not successful or were rejected due to your refusal to work with anyone else. Katsuragi being the exception."

Hitomi butted in, earning a glare from Yamato, though that did not phase Hitomi as much as it did to Katsuragi.

"In the first place, what are YOU doing here?"

Yamato raised here eyebrow at Hitomi.

"I have nothing to do, so I'm tagging along. Besides, I need some Meal Tickets since that idiot squad leader of mine decided to die on us, resulting in requests coming to a halt completely."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Yamato growled. At that reaction, Hitomi merely smirked.

"Well, let's just say, I like to stick my nose into things more often than I should be doing."

Yamato was about to say something back, but several NPCs suddenly took up seats nearby and their conversations perked the interest of the trio.

"Have you heard of the 'never wilting Sakura'?"

One of the NPCs asked the others.

"Suzuki said he actually saw it."

"Really? I heard that only those who have lost someone they love can see it."

"You mean the rumours of it being a ghost who inhabits the tree?"

"Oh come on, you know there is no such thing as ghosts."

"I heard that if you look in the reflection of the third floor's girl's toilet mirror, you can see the location of the tree."

The trio sat in silence as the NPCs simply continued talking about the rumours.

"... Why is it always like this?"

Yamato sighed.

"'Always'?"

Hitomi quizzed, confused by what Yamato was referring to.

"It seems that whenever we get a request to do, NPCs always seem to be talking about it. Somewhat like a RPG game."

Katsuragi answered, but what the NPCs said bothered him somewhat. NPCs never talked so much into detail about a mere rumour.

"Still, 'no such thing as ghosts'? I find that highly ironic."

Hitomi pointed out.

"You'd be surprised how many people in the SSS2 who are afraid of ghosts and undead stories."

Yamato muttered, getting up from her seat.

"Sigh... since it's come to this, let's just get this over with."

"Eh?"

Both Hitomi and Katsuragi were caught off guard by Yamato's sudden change in decision.

"What?"

Yamato glared at them both in irritation.

"Y-you're really willing to go through with it?"

Hitomi asked, making Yamato even more irritated.

"I said I will, don't make me repeat myself."

Yamato said, before leaving the table. Hitomi and Katsuragi looked to one another in slight puzzlement, before leaving the table themselves.

* * *

Upon reaching the third floor of complex A, Katsuragi, Yamato and Hitomi walked down the deserted hallway towards the toilets.

"Why does it have to be the women's toilet?"

Katsuragi pondered.

"Maybe it has to do with the rumours of the tree being inhabited by the ghost of a girl."

Hitomi offered an answer, though she had a question of her own.

"In the first place, why do we know that it is the toilet in complex A?"

"The rumours all circulate seeing the reflection through a mirror."

Yamato answered without looking at Hitomi.

"Most of the toilets in the other complexes face other buildings, and only complex A has the toilets facing the hills behind the school."

"..."

Hitomi stared blankly at Yamato after the latter finished her explanation.

"What?"

Yamato asked in irritation.

"No, nothing much... but for someone who wasn't interested in this request, you sure know a whole lot about it."

Hitomi pointed out, making Yamato blush furiously.

"I-it's n-not that I was interested or anything! T-those NPCs just cannot c-control their voices, t-that's all."

Yamato tried to brush it off, though Hitomi found all of this to be too interesting to leave it there.

"Oho, so the thing about the confession rumours has NOTHING to do with this whatsoever?"

Hitomi's words hit hard with Yamato as the latter's face turned to all new shades of red.

"Huh? What confession rumour?"

Katsuragi asked cluelessly, making Hitomi merely smile back.

"Oh, just a little baseless rumour."

Hitomi sniggered. Katsuragi felt extremely confused but had no time to ask as the trio reached the toilet in question.

"All right, so how should we do this? I cannot enter the women's toilet."

Katsuragi pointed out, but Hitomi simply grabbed him by the wrist, a fact that irked Yamato, and pulled him in.

"You do not need to be bothered by that. Currently we're the only ones in complex A."

The trio enter the women's toilet and found a large mirror that went from the floor to ceiling, and indeed, it was reflecting the image of the hills through the window.

"Why do you think the rumours state you need to look through the mirror when you can simply look through the window?"

Hitomi wondered, peering out of the window to scan the hills behind the building.

"Maybe it has something to do with the lighting?"

Katsuragi suggested, trying to figure out why does this toilet need such a giant mirror.

"... Mirror?"

He looked at the reflection and then noticed something odd about the reflection.

"... Say, how many sinks and stalls are there in this toilet?"

He asked, still looking at the reflection.

"Huh? What are your eyes made of, mabo tofu?"

Yamato asked back in irritation.

"Five stalls and five sinks. Why?"

Hitomi answered his question.

"... The reflection shows six stalls and sinks."

Katsuragi pointed out, making the two girls stand there in silence.

"I-it cannot be. Your eyes must be made of tofu."

Yamato said, walking over to join Katsuragi.

"See? It is merely... six?"

Yamato looked at the mirror and indeed the reflection did show an additional toilet stall and sink.

"That is rather interesting."

Hitomi said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"'Interesting'? It's scary!"

Yamato snapped.

"No no, it is 'interesting', because you see, we are standing directly in front of the mirror and the corner where we see the sixth stall is actually where the mirror bends. That means that 'sixth' stall and sink are nothing more than duplicates."

Hitomi pointed out.

"I-I knew that!"

Yamato quickly tried to cover the fact that she freaked out, but it was too late.

"Anyway, using that, if I can position myself right... there!"

Hitomi smiled in delight after adjusting her position slightly to the right.

"What is it?"

Katsuragi asked, walking over to where Hitomi was standing, and almost immediately, at the corner where the mirror bends, he saw a reflection of a pink tree out in the hills behind the building.

"The 'never wilting Sakura'."

Katsuragi turned and tried to look out of the window.

"It would be slightly further than out from the normal range we can see through the window. Let's go over to the room next door."

Hitomi suggested and the trio headed out to the next room, which was a storage room that was locked.

"We don't have time for this."

Yamato said, drawing her gun and shooting the door knob off, much to the disapproval of Katsuragi, but he said nothing. The trio went into the store room and looked out of the window. It wasn't long before they spotted what they were looking for, a small pink tree in the hills.

"It is a surprise that no one saw that before."

Katsuragi admitted.

"Judging by its position, you would have to be on this floor or higher and be looking in this direction. Since there is nothing in that direction, no one who would looking there. Anyway, we have our tree, let's go find it."

* * *

Trekking through the thick forests on the hills behind the school was not easy, even for the commandos and shock troops of the assault division, and it was worse for the trio who came from Fort. Granted, both Katsuragi and Yamato are Wolves, but their physical capabilities were not by any measure equal to their fighting abilities. While trekking was tiring in itself, the awkward silence between the trio was giving the atmosphere an even harder time to go through. It was made awkward due to what Hitomi had said earlier about a 'confession' rumour, though why it made it awkward for Yamato eluded Katsuragi completely.

"Density is parallel to popularity."

Hitomi muttered off-handedly.

"Did you say something?"

Katsuragi asked, to which Hitomi merely shook her head.

"Not really. Ah, here we are."

The trio reached what appeared to be a clearing in the hills, with a tall Sakura tree growing in the centre of the clearing. Like the rumours, it was in perpetual bloom, with each flower that fell off being immediately replaced by another bloom. The grass around the tree was covered with the fallen petals, creating a blanket of pink.

"Hmm, it really is rather impressive."

Hitomi muttered, walking into the clearing to get a closer look.

"The rumour has it that people would come under the tree to confess and it does not need to be reciprocated in order to work."

Katsuragi explained, slightly cautious of what this tree could do.

"So the higher ups believe the program is involved."

Yamato concluded, to which Katsuragi nodded.

"They do believe so, but there haven't been any proof of it. If the program really is involved, then we might need to call in an entire squad to deal with it."

"Is it really that bad?"

Hitomi asked, to which the two Wolves nodded.

"We had dealt with program infected Shadows before and they are not something just a few people can handle on their own."

Katsuragi explained.

"That one Spawner two weeks back was a hassle I do not want to repeat."

Yamato muttered bitterly. Hitomi had no idea what the two Wolves were talking about and to be honest, she probably did not want to know.

"So how should we approach this?"

Yamato asked, turning to Katsuragi, who was not sure himself.

"In the first place, we are unable to see if the program is indeed affecting the tree unless we have a closer look."

"But if we get too close, we might be caught in the program's influence."

Hitomi pointed out the problem in Katsuragi's plan, which he was fully aware of.

"Exactly. We could get samples if we had the right tools."

At this point, Yamato was starting to get agitated once again at the sight of Hitomi and Katsuragi's close proximity.

"... I'll take a look."

Yamato decided without consulting the two and headed straight for the tree.

"Wha- Yamato! Wait!"

Before Katsuragi could stop her, Yamato had already stepped onto the blanket of petals. But the moment she did, a sudden gust of wind swept through the clearing, sweeping the petals up into a hurricane surrounding the tree.

"Yamato!"

Katsuragi screamed out for his partner but Yamato was caught in the middle of the storm of petals.

"Katsuragi! It's too dangerous!"

Hitomi shouted, trying to pull Katsuragi back.

"But-"

Just as Katsuragi was about to protest, large black shapes started to appear from the ground. The shapes soon formed into large mist like creatures with dark red eyes.

"Shadows!"

Katsuragi and Hitomi stepped back at the clearing became crowded with their enemies.

"Why are they appearing now?

Hitomi gritted her teeth as she pulled out her pistol. Katsuragi pulled out his pistol as well and the duo quickly aimed their guns and fired. The group had not anticipated to encounter any Shadows, and certainly not a number such as this, which resulted in them not bringing along their larger weapons. To make matters worse, Yamato was trapped in the centre of it all and there was no way to ensure that she was all right.

"Dammit! We have to get reinforcements!"

Hitomi said, emptying her gun before reaching for another clip.

"But we cannot leave Yamato!"

"We cannot face these Shadows on our own!"

"But-"

"Move."

A blur of movement shot past Hitomi and Katsuragi, rushing forward past the Shadows, erasing the dark entities as the blurs went past. It happened all too quickly and by the time Katsuragi and Hitomi managed to figure out that they were being helped, the Shadows were all eliminated. Standing in the clearing were two cloaked figures that had the unmistakeable presence.

"... Guardians."

Katsuragi muttered the name of the two mysterious fighters. The strongest warriors of the SSS2. But the one who spoke earlier. That was-

"It is all clear, Kurogane-sama."

One of the cloaked Guardians said, making Hitomi and Katsuragi turn around to face who the guardian was talking to. Walking up to the clear, wearing her two katanas by her hip and exuding the feeling of dread with each step she took, Kurogane Kou, the leader of the Guardians, the reaper herself, had walked into the clearing.

"... So it has come down to this."

Kou muttered, walking up to storm of petals that surrounded the tree.

"... Stand back."

Kou said and the two cloaked guardians stepped back. Katsuragi was about to ask what Kou was planning but before he could even move a muscle, Kou reached for her sword, touched the handle and-

"..."

Kou stood still for a moment, before letting go of her grip on her sword. Did something happen?

"What-"

Just as Hitomi was about to ask, the torrent of petals was suddenly sliced open, dispersing the entire storm back into mere petals. Lying on the ground under the tree was an unconscious Yamato.

"... See to her."

Kou ordered and the two guardians went into, pulling Yamato out from under the tree to where Hitomi and Katsuragi stood.

"She looks fine. Merely knocked out."

One of the guardians said, checking Yamato's pulse.

"No sign of any influence from the Program. We will bring her back to Fort for a proper medical."

The guardian said, lifting Yamato up to carry.

"I'll go with you."

Hitomi volunteered, before turning to Katsuragi.

"You might want to stay behind to ensure everything has ended properly. Nothing spells trouble more than an unfinished report. Don't worry, I'll make sure Yamato is fine."

With that, Hitomi and the two guardians left, carrying Yamato with them back to Fort. Katsuragi turned to look back at the clearing where Kou now stood right next to the tree, placing her hand against the bark of the tree. Katsuragi felt curious as to what Kou was doing, and walked over closer. He noticed that Kou had her eyes closed and, unlike her usual self, seemed to have a rather soothing presence.

"... The girl who died here..."

Kou spoke up out of the blue, making Katsuragi stop in his tracks.

"... She fell in love with a boy... but soon... that boy passed on, leaving the girl all alone."

Kou continued, stroking the bark of the tree.

"... This tree... is the tree under which they confessed to one another... but their love... was not meant to be... But the girl waited... she waited for her love... waited for one who may never return to this World... and so she waited... and waited..."

"... But she died?"

Katsuragi did not understand how someone could 'die' in this World. Judging by how Kou described the story, she must have known the people involved and that both the girl and the boy must have been human.

"Yes... she died... by my hand."

Kou answered.

"... What?"

"I came here... those years ago... I saw a girl... helpless and on the brink of madness... A girl who was in despair and lifeless... and so she came to ask of me... to bind her soul to this tree... to wait for eons beyond measure... and seek the lost love's pleasure... I know not why I did so... perhaps the seeds of sadness I had sown... but bind the soul to the tree... I did so to let her free..."

For whatever reason Kou started to rhyme, Katsuragi did not know. But now he understood. The girl, who was left behind, asked Kou to take her soul and fuse it with the tree. That gave the tree the eternal bloom.

"... I had believed it would be fine to let her be... to stay hidden within the trees... but I had said... should the darkness take hold once more... I will be the one... to end it all."

Kou drew her sword completely this time and raised its blade high above her head. With one clean stroke, Kou sliced the tree in half down the middle. A sudden rush of wind swept through the clearing as the petals started to dance wildly in the air. The tree slowly started to disintegrate, leaving nothing behind. And soon it was all over. The tree and the petals were all gone. Kou sheathed her blade and turned to him.

"... It is always best... for one to say what they want and hope... than to force their will unto others."

* * *

Sitting down on the sofa of the Wolves room, Katsuragi had some time to think about what he had to write down for the report. It was a little too much for him to absorb all at once. Yamato had recovered and the first thing she did was to storm off to the cafeteria. Hitomi had gone back to Camelot after bringing Yamato back, though she did do so rather reluctantly.

"Writing your report?"

Iori asked, taking a seat opposite Katsuragi.

"I don't know how to write it to include the fact that the Guardians intervened."

Since the elusive sixth Division were never meant to be mentioned in any reports.

"You can just write that some wild boar went through and cleared the mess."

Iori smiled, though earning a glare from Mari.

"Just put down that there were more reinforcements."

Mari said.

"The other statements will be enough to tell Yuki-sama that the Guardians became involved."

"Right."

Katsuragi nodded and went ahead to continue writing his report. But then he stopped, and reached into his pocket as he seemed to have something from within. His fingers grabbed onto something small and soft, and pulling it out, he saw that he had a small pink petal. A sakura petal.

* * *

Standing on the rooftop, Kurogane Kou held onto the small pink sakura petal in her hand, looking down at the courtyard below.

"Captain. It is time."

Amatsu Len spoke up from behind Kou. Kou closed her hand, keeping the petal back into her pocket.

"... I know."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So now my first year in UK is over... time to stretch and relax... Maybe? My research project was a complete waste of time... The results were ridiculous and not to mention I was really tired dealing with so many people.

To imagine having to do this again for Masters... I am going to cry.

But now I have time to write, so let's go!

* * *

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 4_

_Nightmares_

_(Before Battle of Big Site)_

Running around aimlessly. An endless hallway. Being chased by something. Something large, something dangerous. Too afraid to look, too afraid to stop running. Just kept running. But then a sudden dead end. It can't be. It can't end here. Turning around, those dark eyes. Those fangs.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

"Huh? Nightmares?"

Taeno Yuki raised an eyebrow as she signed a report, closing the file and placing it in her 'out' tray together with the rest of the files she had signed.

"Yes, nightmares. It's been happening quite frequently these days."

Kurogane Kou muttered, leaning her head backwards as she sat on the sofa in Yuki's office. Yuki raised her eyebrow at Kou's lack of interest in the topic, seeing as how she was the one who brought it up.

"... Are we talking about... actual nightmares? Things you dream of after reading some horror story in a book?"

Yuki asked.

"Not a single clue."

Kou sighed, waving her hand in air to show her utter lack of knowledge on the subject. So why was she bringing it up in the first place?

"All of the eye-witness reports seem to point to the victims being attacked in their dreams, but the attacks seemed so real and the victims actually do suffer the physical effects of the attack. Might as well be a book from Kyou."

"And that is all you managed to get?"

Yuki asked her friend, though in most cases, people would call Kou Yuki's 'agent'. Or 'dog' depending on who you ask.

"Do I look like a detective to you?"

Kou raised her head to stare at Yuki.

"Well, you're the one who brought it up."

Yuki pointed out.

"I am merely a messenger. Seems like there was a report handed to you last week about it but you chose to ignore it. The attacks are increasing in frequency and some people have started to pester me to remind you."

"And what do they expect me to do? Wave a magic wand and make it all disappear?"

Yuki asked sarcastically, and Kou raised her eyebrow.

"You would do what?"

"It's just a sarcastic answer, Kou."

"One that I would not expect to hear from you. If anything, I would expect you to get everyone up in arms and ready to shoot anything that moves."

"Isn't that the action of a paranoid dictator?"

"Aren't you one?"

Kou's sharp reply made Yuki rather irritated, but she let her anger cool a little. Kou's behaviour was not something new.

"... All right then, as a paranoid dictator, I want you to investigate this... 'nightmare' business."

Yuki said, making Kou smirk a little.

"Yessir. Will do, sir. Right away, sir."

Kou mockingly saluted while still seated on the sofa before getting up to her feet.

"I better get paid more for this."

Kou spoke up as she headed for the door.

"How about I treat you to some mabo tofu?"

"If you like having holes in your head, you're welcome to do so."

* * *

Leaving Yuki's office, Kou now had to do something really tedious. She knew that it would only prove to be troublesome when she was asked to pass on that message, and certainly it had now landed her with the job of dealing with it. But there were some odd inconsistencies with the stories.

"... Sigh, I guess I have to ask around."

Kou grumbled, figuring that it was pointless to simply head straight for the source... which was in a place who knows where? Was there even a place? Was there a single source? This was a 'nightmare' that people were suffering from.

"Why nightmares?"

Kou was wondering about the whole problem. To Kou, this was a problem that she could not really relate to.

"... Does Yuki really understand?"

Kou pondered as she walked down the hallways. Kou had one issue with this whole arrangement. She rarely dreamed, and that included nightmares. However, Kou did day dream quite a whole lot. But that's not counted.

"It's like comparing ice scream with yoghurt... bad example. Or a book from kyou and a magazine from imagawa... even worse example."

Kou muttered to no one in particular.

"What is a bad example?"

Kou's ears perked at that voice. She immediately jumped a few steps ahead and turned around with her hand on her pistol. Standing right behind where Kou once stood, with her beret worn low, and her right sleeve rolled up, the strong arm of the runners, Takamachi Yukari, smiled at Kou's behaviour.

"Was it something I said?"

Yukari asked. To Kou, it was more like what Yukari 'did'. The memories of going down into the tunnels to help Yukari was not exactly 'conducive' for the heart.

"... It's dangerous to sneak up from behind."

Kou muttered, still not putting away her hand from her gun.

"What are you, some world-famous sniper?"

"... I will not even comment on that."

Kou muttered, before finally letting her guard down.

"So what are you doing? You don't normally wonder Fort all by yourself unless Yuki gave you something to do."

Yukari asked. Apparently, Kou's habits were becoming famous around the organisation.

"Do I look like someone who has nothing better to do than to laze around in Yuki's office?"

Kou raised her eyebrow.

"Yes."

Yukari answered almost immediately.

"... Just what sort of image am I building here?"

"A very capable, but lazy image, I'm sure. Or if anything, you would be reading some manga."

"You're not helping."

"Whoever said I was?"

"..."

Kou knew that talking to Yukari was a bad decision. It never ended well enough.

* * *

Deciding that there weren't any leads in Fort, Kurogane Kou decided to head out to find the Assault division. The largest number of reports of these nightmare incidents did originate from that division.

But to find the Assault division was somewhat like striking the lottery. Sometimes you can find them, other times you can't. Ein Shrewerz, the leader of the Assault division, tended to have certain 'bouts' of extreme fanatical energy, and would divert that energy into training his division. Even with the Assault division's large force, Ein would still manage to force the entire division to go on some suicidal training regime.

"You could try the cafeteria. There were a couple of Assault members entering Guild not too long ago so I would suspect that Ein's mad training is over. For now."

Yukari said, following Kou out of Fort.

"... And why, may I ask, are you following me?"

Kou stopped and turned to face Yukari.

"Because it's interesting?"

"Why did you answer my question with another question?"

"Is that wrong?"

"..."

Nevermind the nightmares, Yukari was being a nightmare herself.

"Kurogane?"

Kou looked up at the call of her name and saw that Amatsu Len was standing right before them at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Amatsu-san? What are you doing here?"

Kou asked.

"... This is the cafeteria. What do you think I'm doing here?"

Len asked back.

"For some light reading?"

Kou offered an explanation.

"To donate to charity?"

Yukari asked.

"What sort of charity would that be?"

Len snapped at Yukari.

"The 'feed a hungry runner' charity."

"That would be you."

Kou pointed out.

"I didn't say that."

Kou wanted to say something else, but stopped herself. Yukari was only playing with her and the more Kou tried to argue, the more she would be 'trapped' in Yukari's game.

"Amatsu-san, did you hear anything about the rumours of 'nightmares'?"

Kou asked, trying to get the topic back on track.

"Nightmares? You mean those scary dreams that scare you when you sleep after reading some scary book?"

Len asked. Seriously, did this girl really get the grades possible to enter medical school?

"I have heard one or two people talking about it, but not much. The nightmares of the Assault division are usually limited to Ein's mad training regimes, and maybe the occasional 'sold out' vending machine."

Len explained.

"I would have believed that such an incident would cause a larger uproar."

Kou rubbed her chin in thought. Could she have gotten the rumours wrong? She did hear it from others and thus could not be so sure where the source came from.

"I believe the large number of victims originate from Guild."

Yukari spoke up, making the other two turn to her.

"... Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Kou asked. Yukari merely blinked a few times before answering.

"Because you didn't ask. In the first place, you didn't tell me what you were looking for."

* * *

The tunnels of Guild seemed to be in a depressive atmosphere. The air was heavy and the people were showing signs of severe fatigue. Guild members lay at the sides of the tunnels, some had wounds while others were writhing in their sleep. Runners and Medics tried to hurry up and down the tunnels to heal the wounds of those still caught in their sleep, but the screams and agonies were common echoes in this place.

"What is going on here?"

Len demanded to know.

"Like I said, the victims are mostly Guild members."

Yukari answered nonchalantly.

"Takamachi! This is not just some minor incident!"

Kou snapped, turning to face Yukari who still did not seem to have any change in expression.

"This is serious! Look at those people! There are hundreds!"

"A thousand two hundred and seventy three, to be exact."

Yukari replied.

"Why didn't you report this sooner?"

"We did."

A new voice spoke up, making Kou turn. Walking up to the trio, dressed in her usual work overalls and messy hair, Himura Yuuko, the boss of Guild, seemed to show signs of stress and fatigue herself.

"We sent dozens of messages up to Yukkichi, but we never got any answer."

Yuuko said calmly, though her expression said otherwise.

"... Yuki only just got the message. It would seem Imagawa was the one stopping the messages from reaching her."

Kou explained. As luck would have had it, Imagawa was somehow put in charge of sorting the reports Yuki had to read. As usual, that bumbling buffoon just made a large mess into an even larger one.

"Hmph, that idiot will never change."

Yuuko muttered, reaching for her pouch and pulling out a small bottle of coloured pills. Popping one into her mouth, Yuuko shook her head as the pill's effect took hold.

"And so Yukkichi would send you to do some preliminary scouting, right? Well, better than nothing. Come over to my office and I'll explain in detail."

Yuuko's office was messy, though in most cases, this level of mess could be considered neat. If you squint hard enough that you see nothing at all. Books and files were everywhere. Rather, did Yuuko really read any of those books in the first place?

"Where should I start?"

Yuuko asked, sitting herself down in her chair, though not before grabbing the books off her chair and tossing them over her shoulder. So to answer the previous question, no, she probably didn't read them and only used to as dead weight for some unknown reason.

"You can start by telling me when it all started."

Kou answered as Yuuko took her mug of muddy water, or coffee if you squint hard enough. The brown stains on the books the mug rested on were a clear sign that it probably wasn't coffee of any measure.

"It started three weeks ago. Some of my diggers were excavating one of the tunnels off the main tunnel to Big Site. They had suddenly hit something solid and it turned out to be a chest."

"A chest?"

Len asked, somewhat confused. Yuuko sipped on her muddy water, or coffee, before nodding.

"Yes, a chest. One of those that you find in dungeons in those old RPGs. Wood, with metal linings, lock and all. A chest."

"And they opened it?"

Kou guessed.

"... No."

Yuuko answered.

"They didn't?"

"More like they couldn't."

Yukari butted in, crossing her arms.

"Anyone who touched the chest suddenly fell asleep and have yet to wake up till now. That's a total of five diggers."

"They didn't wake up? Like in that fairy tale?"

Len asked.

"If you're wondering if a kiss from a prince might save them, you might want to think again. Those five diggers were all men. I don't think they would like the idea of being kissed by a guy. Besides, those who touched them, soon fell ill and suffered from terrible nightmares."

"So it spreads by skin contact."

Kou deduced and Yuuko nodded.

"That is the most direct. I had my runners contain it and brought back to Guild for further study, but that was when it all got out of hand. It became apparent that all those who saw the chest, even for a moment, became haunted by nightmares."

"Just by sight? That thing is too dangerous. We have to destroy it."

Len demanded.

"And risk the lives of all those affected? We do not know what would happen if we destroyed the chest."

Yuuko snapped at Len, who was slightly afraid of the Boss of Guild being riled up.

"... Where is the chest now?"

Kou asked.

"It is locked up in a secure vault. Right after we realised what its mere presence can do, we did all we could to prevent it from harming any others. I had the runners who were already affected move it."

Yukari answered.

"And so nearly half of Guild is down."

Yuuko muttered, draining her mud water. Kou rubbed her chin as she tried to sort out the information she had gathered. A chest that cannot be touched and cannot be seen. Judging by Yuuko's appearance, the boss must have at least seen the chest and is now resisting the urge to sleep. So as long as one does not sleep, they would not be attacked by the nightmares.

"... We have to see this chest."

Kou concluded, making Yuuko raise her eyebrow at Yuki's chosen elite.

"Did you not hear me? That chest will infect everyone who just sets their eyes on it."

"Yes, I know. As long as we do not touch the chest, the more severe part of this effect will not come into play. As long as I do not touch the chest and do not sleep before we figure out what is going on, I should be fine."

Kou's answer did not seem to satisfy Yuuko however, as the Boss of Guild clearly showed in her eyes. Yukari, on the other hand, seemed to show a different attitude.

"... Sure, I do not see why not."

The Guild runner said.

"What? !"

Yuuko turned to Yukari.

"Are you mad?"

"As mad as anyone can be in this situation, boss. Besides, Kurogane has a plan. May not be the most decent plan, but it is a plan nonetheless."

"You do not have any say in this matter, Yukacchi. You're not even a squad leader."

Yuuko glared at Yukari, who smiled back.

"No, I am not. I am no squad leader, or division leader. I'm not Shinobu-chan, nor am I Iris-chan. But what I am... I am a member of Guild and a Runner. Be it Shadows or the end of the World, I will see through my own mission to safeguard those I call friends. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some preparation to do."

Yukari said confidently before turning and leaving Yuuko's office.

"Yukacchi! ... Damn that girl."

Yuuko groaned, roughing up her own hair in frustration.

"She could have been a squad leader, but she chose to always support someone else. Kurocchi, I do not need to remind you this, but that chest is dangerous. DO NOT underestimate it."

Kou could only smile back to the Boss of Guild.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not you."

* * *

"You know, there are certain lines that you definitely do not cross. Especially with the boss."

Yukari told Kou in a rather unsympathetic manner as the elite fighter of Fort nursed the lump on her head.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out on my own, thanks."

Kou muttered. The trio walked down one of the tunnels towards far end of Guild. According to Yukari, she had ordered her runners to seal up the chest in a fortified room of the Runners that had as much security as Yuuko's testing laboratory. While Kou had never seen Yuuko's testing laboratory, the name itself gave her enough clues to figure out just how dangerous that room could be.

"Why aren't you affect by it, Takamachi? I mean, you did order your men to move it."

Len asked out of the blue.

"I wasn't there when it all happened."

Yukari replied flatly.

"You weren't there? And yet you sent your runners to do your dirty work?"

Obviously, Len had never faced Yukari before, and the prospect of ordering people to do things did not sit too well with the Yakuza's daughter. Strange.

"I was top side when it happened and only received urgent reports and requests for orders through the tele-communication network. So yes, I sent my runners to do the work that I should have been supervising personally."

Yukari did not seem bothered by Len's rude questions.

"While I did sense the urgency in their messages, my work at the time demanded my full attention."

"And that would be?"

Len asked, her tone showing her unimpressed attitude.

"That would be acting as back-up for the Assault division's attack on a group of Shadows in the forest."

Yukari answered simply, and that made Len shut her mouth in surprise.

"Well, I guess directing the move of a highly dangerous object does take precedence over saving an entire Assault squad from being overrun by Shadows. Or maybe helping Kyou to reorganise her book collection."

Now Yukari was simply rubbing it in and Len was unable to say anything back.

"... Why do I have to be in the middle of this?"

Kou wondered quietly as the awkward silence that ensued between the other two became somewhat unbearable. But luckily for Kou, she did not need to suffer the awkwardness any longer as they had reached their destination. Standing guard by the pair of heavy metal doors, the two Shield members looked like zombies with darkened eyes and pale skin. They had obviously not taken any rest for some time.

"Takamachi-san."

One of the Shield members called out to Yukari as they got closer.

"How are things in the vault?"

Yukari asked, to which the Shield member slowly shook his head.

"No change... No one gets in or out... regular change in shifts to ensure we don't fall asleep... Honestly, I do not think we will last till tomorrow."

"I see."

Yukari nodded, taking in all of the reports.

"I need you to open the vault."

Yukari told the Shield guards, who seemed surprise, but their expressions did not change much due to fatigue.

"Inside?"

"Yes. We have come to investigate the chest and hopefully solve its mystery before its curse gets to us."

Kou answered the guard, who looked to his partner, then back to her.

"... It's your funeral."

The guard said, before turning to another guard who stood by a complex wall panel.

"Open her up!"

The guard called out and the one who stood by the panel nodded, turning to the wall panel and slamming his fist on the largest red button.

"For something that is meant to be highly secured, it wouldn't take anyone with even half the brain of a germ to open it."

Len pointed out as the sirens blared out noisily and the lights turned to a flashing red. Kou wanted to comment on Len's choice of words and how germs do not really have brains, but decided not to. The guards all ran away from the room, leaving only the three girls standing before the metal doors as they swung open slowly.

"..."

Kou crossed her arms.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Aren't these doors opening too slowly?"

Kou broke the silence between the three to point out the obvious. At this moment, the doors were still creaking open, and yet they had not reached the point where anyone could even peek inside.

"The suspense is making it all worse."

Len sighed, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"You, do something."

Len finally turned to Yukari, who seemed slightly amused by the other two's growing irritation with the door.

"Oh? You want me to do something?"

"It's your door. So do something about it!"

Len was not a happy person and Kou had to wonder why the Assault Division girl was always so jumpy. Yukari sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"All right, all right. I'll do something."

Len then walked behind Len, wrapped her arms around her neck and

**SNAP**

"There. Something has been done."

Yukari said, dropping Len's body onto the floor.

"Did you really have to do that?"

Kou asked, making Yukari turn to her whilst cracking her knuckles.

"Not really, but since she asked... Want me to do the same to you?"

"No."

"Oh come on, it will be fun."

"There is absolutely nothing fun about dying. And in the first place, in which dimension, era or World does the concept of 'dying' have anything to do with the word 'fun'?"

And Kou did not want to meet that old man on the boat any more than she has to.

"..."

Kou was now beginning to feel as though something was off about this entire situation. Firstly, why was this chest so dangerous? Mere sight of it can cause people to have those dangerous nightmares? Even if it were part of the program, it was too powerful and weird. And why a chest?

"... A chest?"

Kou stopped herself. There was something wrong with that word. A chest. Metal? Wooden?

"... No... This isn't right."

Kou looked at the door that was still opening slowly.

"Takamachi."

"Hmm?"

Yukari turned to Kou, who had one hand on her pistol's trigger.

"Kick down that door."

Kou ordered, making Yukari pause for a moment.

"... Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Yukari did not need to be told a second time as she reared backwards and snapped her leg forward straight at the door. The resulting action caused an extremely loud explosion like sound as the force from Yukari's kick not only caused a dent in the large metal door, but caused it to dislodge from its hinges and fall inwards into the vault. The door slammed into the vault and caused an extremely bright flash to illuminate from within the vault, blinding all who tried to see within. And that was all Kou could remember.

* * *

"Wake up!"

A voice caused Kou to snap her eyes open. She found herself lying on the floor with Takamachi Yukari staring down at her.

"Looks like you're finally up."

The Guild runner said, offering a hand to Kou, which she took and was pulled up to her feet.

"Wha-what happened?"

Kou asked, looking around. She realised that she wasn't at the same part of the Guild tunnels as the vault that was supposed to house the cursed object, but rather in the middle of Big Site.

"... Why are we here?"

Kou asked Yukari, who seemed slightly confused.

"Did you forget? We were all down here to investigate the 'nightmares' but suddenly a bright light seemed to blind everyone in Big Site."

Yukari said, looking around where more people were starting to reorientate themselves after getting back up.

"For some reason, that light must have knocked us all out."

A bright light? Knocked out? Kou struggled to put the pieces together. The nightmares. Investigation.

"... Takamachi... is there a vault in Guild that has a pair of large metal doors?"

Kou asked, making Yukari a little puzzled by the question.

"We have many vaults, though most that are under the jurisdiction of the Boss."

"How about one for your squad, the Runners?"

"Us? No, we don't have any. Why?"

Kou closed her eyes and sighed.

"... Looks like the Nightmare case is over... for now."

* * *

"So... in the end, not only were you caught inside the nightmare, but you also couldn't determine what actually causes it."

Yuki sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"No. And we're not even sure how it works."

Kou admitted, opening up a bag of crisps. Yuki was not too happy about this result but she knew that there was no other choice.

"... Well, even if you came up with nothing, the nightmare case is considered closed. All those who suffered the nightmares are now awake and no longer face those dreams. Maybe it was simply seasonal."

Kou raised an eyebrow at Yuki's suggestion.

"Are you an idiot?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is a new section that will have Yuuko answer any questions you guys have about the story. Mainly to fill up plot holes or to explan in detail about some things. Seriously, any questions about the story plot can be asked and Yuuko will answer.

* * *

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 5_

_Ask the Boss! Part 1_

"DAHAHAHAHA, So! Welcome to 'Ask the Boss'! With me! Your host, Himura Yuuko! But call me 'Boss', okay boys and girls?"

**[Audience answers back]**

"I can't hear you."

**[Audience answers back louder]**

"I still can't hear you."

**[Audience screams back]**

"I still can't-... wait, I seem to have something stuck in my ear."

**[Yuuko digs into her ear to find a bullet lodged inside]**

"Oh, I wonder how that got there. Nevermind. All right, so welcome to the show 'Ask the Boss'. Here, on this show, I will answer any questions you have regarding life in the Afterlife and in the SSS2.

Just don't ask me for the three sizes of anyone, okay? Okay! Let's begin."

**[Yuuko pulls out a box and reaches inside]**

"Aaaaand the first one iiiisss-"

**[Yuuko pulls out a small folded piece of paper]**

"This one! Let's see... 'Dear Boss-' That's me! Right. Ahem. 'Dear Boss, When are we getting paid-'."

**[Yuuko tears the paper and tosses it aside]**

"Right, that one seemed to be put in there by mistake, so let's carry on. Next."

**[Yuuko rummages through the box once more]**

"Here we are, let's see. 'Dear Boss-" that's me! Okay okay... 'Dear Boss, how do those powerful weapons of the SSS2 leaders work and why are there so many people in Guild able to make them?, signed

Anegawa from Assault.' Good question Anecchi!"

**[Yuuko smiles and walks over to a black board that just so happens to be there]**

"You see, weapons can only be manufactured by those who have the memories. It is clear that having the memories of the weapon itself is not enough unless you have specific memories that detail how the gun is made and operates."

**[Yuuko points to diagrams on blackboard]**

"So putting aside the mechanics of a gun, even if you were to try and make a katana, without the proper memories on how to make a real katana, you would only be making a metal sword shaped like a katana. A katana is made by folding steel numerous times to give it its sharp edge and its durability, but without knowing that, you would only make a big stick. In other words, memories are like the blueprint necessary to make anything. Now that you have the memories, you would then try to make the weapon. Obviously we do not have real metal to work with but in the Afterlife, we have dirt. With the discovery of Guild by Yukichi (Taeno Yuki) during the great Afterlife Civil War, that is what I like to call it, we soon found that the way to make weapons was to mould them with dirt. It explains that with memories, our hands will mould essence and thoughts and copies of the memories into the dirt and that the dirt in turn, will take form and shape. After all, it is sometimes said that memories are shaped with our own hands. Or something like that."

**[Yuuko walked back to the table]**

"Now onto why there are so many people in Guild capable of making weapons. Simple, they learn. Like a normal student, people can still be taught how weapons work and through that process, they can be taken on as disciples and practice in weapon making. Of course I AM THE BOSS, so I can make anything! DAHAHAHAHA! They may explode, but at least they can still hold form."

**[Yuuko holds up a mosaic piece]**

"See? They naturally censor themselves! DAHAHAHA!"

**[Mosaic then explodes]**

"***cough cough*** Ahem... Well, going back to weapons, after the discovery of 'essence' and the 'Angel program', we started to experiment on these additional 'powers', mainly split into two different paths. One group wanted to go deeper into the use of the program by human users, in other words, giving super powers to people, like me! Besides the seven leaders, who were all given powers on a different level, the group that developed these powers sought to create a type of power that can be used by almost all of the SSS2 members regardless of their own strengths. This gave rise to the two main types of program usage on the user's own self. 'Creation', and 'Enhancement'."

**[Yuuko walks over to the blackboard again to show the different types]**

"Creation, despite its name, does not create something from scratch. This type of power is more akin to those of Guild builders. It takes an object and transforms them into another object of roughly the same mass. Of course, when you reach a certain level of mastery with this skill, like Fujibayachi (Fujibayashi Kyou), you can increase the mass up to a certain size in relation to the original item being converted. In Fujibayachi's case, she can expand the mass of a single object into something else that has ten times the equivalent mass. That is how she can transform small stones into large books.

I wonder why books? This type of power, however, is far more taxing on the body than the other type, and if the person using it is not careful, the item they transformed will explode, like Guild's stuff! What fun! Anyway, the other type of power, 'enhancement', works differently. In this type of skill, the user increases their own physical abilities. Something like buffing from an rpg game. Enhancements can include (but not limited to) sight, hearing, speed, strength, endurance, reaction, appetite, and whatnot. It does not increase your own intelligence though, and the reason being is that while the brain can be enhanced to process the information being fed to it, how it interprets it is still up to the user's own level of experience and knowledge. You cannot add what does not exist, try imagining a new colour, I'll bet you can't! DAHAHAHAHA!"

**[Yuuko is given hints to move on]**

"Ahem, right, now onto the second path that people took when researching the program and essence. Of course, that would be 'weapons'. While the first group looked into giving super powers to the users, the other group, myself included, looked into giving powers to the weapons themselves. You know, in some game you get a reeeeeaaaallly powerful weapon and you can just hack your way through? Same logic. By giving the weapons power, just about anyone can pick up a powerful weapon and stand up against an Angel class C. I am not saying they will win, but they can stand up to one. A brave fool who is going to die is better than a cowardly fool who runs away only to end up dead as well. DAHAHAHAHA!"

**[Yuuko now points to a new diagram on the blackboard]**

"However, the weapons themselves were a problem. For one, unlike humans, the weapons cannot be given such flexible upgrades that can change on the whim of its users. A weapon is simply that, a weapon.

It cannot think, cannot breathe, heck! It isn't even alive! Are you dumb? You are dumb! This isn't some anime where weapons are sentient beings and can power up through some dragon b*lls! These weapons are normal metallic weapons! So the most we can do is to tailor each weapon and powers to suit the users themselves. Certainly, crafting such complex weapons requires people who can 'see' or 'judge' how people fight and create weapons to suit such a fighting style. Such people are rare, like Genchi (Gen), or Musashichi (Musashi). They are what we call 'crafters'. It is also up to the discretion of the 'crafters' (as well as the superiors of each fighter) to decide if the person is suitable and ready to be given such a powerful weapon. If the crafter decides that the person is not ready, then no one can say otherwise. Now, crafting the weapon with essence is far more difficult than normal building as you are mixing a volatile substance into the main weapon, but the process is somewhat the same, besides using the 'program' for some minor adjustments. Everything lies with the 'crafter' themselves."

**[Yuuko walks back to the box]**

"Now let's see who else wants to ask the Boss!"

**[Theme music plays]**

"Let's see... Here we go. 'Help me, we were trapped by the Boss in a bunker with high explosives, send help.'... Explosives?"

**[Explosion heard in the background]**

"Can't remember. Next! ... Aha! Here's another question sent in by... Shinonoha of Fort. She asks 'I am confused by the explanations on Shadows and Angels. Can you explain it in a simpler way?' Well,

Shinonohachi, today's your lucky day! Because I CAN'T EXPLAIN ANY SIMPLER! DAHAHAHAHA!"

**[Audience boos]**

"No one boos the boss! TAKE THIS!"

**[Yuuko takes out a RPG and fires it into the audience]**

"DAHAHAHA! Eat mortar! Eat lead! Right right, so to answer the question. Shadows and Angels. What a basic question! But for the sake of our dear stupid friend, let's answer it anyway!"

**[Yuuko brings out a new blackboard and starts to put out crude drawings]**

"Shadows are simply a mass made from a dense collection of negative energy. Much like how we use memories to give form to weapons, most of the bad memories and negative emotions that go with it, would give rise to Shadows. Negative energy and memories are more often than not thrown aside by people like us in the SSS2, who have suffered greatly in our lives and would rebel against fate. In other words, those who refuse to accept their past, both good and bad, will end up with regrets and enter the Afterlife. Since we still refuse to accept our past and pass on, the negative emotions are thrown aside.

As we all know, in the Afterlife, emotions and feelings are some of the most powerful tools at our disposal, empowering us and giving us weapons. But where does all of the bad emotions go? Why, in the World of course. Seeping into the World and condensing, emotions, feelings and memories crystalise to become what we call 'essence'. However negative energy has the tendency to grow quickly and wildly, meaning that it would be the first type of essence to go berserk and finally end up becoming a large physical mass of black mist that we call Shadows. Variants of the Shadows later appeared, such as the spawner type, the cannibal type, the stalker type and finally the gigan type. All of which were effects brought upon by the SSS2's meddling with the Program that spread outwards without control."

**[Yuuko puts on glasses to make herself look smarter]**

"Now let us look at what our predecessors called 'Shadows'. These are different from what we, the SSS2, fight. As explained earlier, we SSS2 fight the physical manifestation of our own negative energy. But the SSS fought against Shadows that were the product of the Program, a fail-safe program that activates when a certain criteria is met (someone experiencing love). It is possible that the Program still exerts some influence over the Shadows, which would explain why the Shadows of the SSS2 era have the same shape as the ones in the SSS era. It is also likely that the Program was the one that made the rules for which the essences were meant to go berserk. Now, onto our next enemy. The Angels."

**[Yuuko points to another crudely done drawing of a stick figure with two 'flames' sticking out from the back]**

"Those are wings, not 'flames'. How rude. Anyway, going back to my explanation. Angels are more or less NPCs that have been infected by the negative essences. However, unlike Shadows, a large amount of negative essence is needed to convert an NPC into an Angel. Angels first appeared officially during the Battle of Big Site, one of the largest events in the SSS2's history. Angels, unlike Shadows, are able to think and strategise. They can transform parts of their bodies into various weapons, and these weapons and skills that the Angels deploy are mainly based upon the old written Programs of Tachibana Kanade during the SSS era. Abilities like wings, hand sonic, harmonics and such are just some of the few skills that the Angels have at their disposal. However, due to some sort of limitations by the Program, only twenty Angels can appear at any one time, with only three events seeing this rule broken. The three events are 'the Battle of Big Site', 'that Day', and the 'SIN War'. These exceptions were mainly due to the overload and corruption of the Program occurring at the same time. Just think of it like some sort of coincidental natural disaster. Don't tell that to Yukichi though, she hates that word."

**[A timer runs out and a siren blares out]**

"And that signals the end of our show! DAHAHAHA! Hope you all learned something! If not, GO READ A BOOK! Well, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! The author is too lazy to answer everybody's single question one by one, so I'll be the one answering them! Until next time, I'm your host, the BOSS! See you next time! BYE-NI!"

**[Curtain close]**

.

.

.

.

_("Huh? What do you mean there won't be another one? It's written there part 1. You can't just end with just a part 1.")_

_("No one will ask questions? Who cares? I'm the Boss! Get your lazy ass writing! No buts!")_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I think my editing program is going out of whack... and everything seems to just shift awkwardly to the left. WHY THE LEFT?!

* * *

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 6_

_Cooking is Love! _

_Before Battle of Big Site_

Staring hard at the metallic bowl in front of her, Kurogane Kou had to wonder if everything in the Afterlife had conspired to go against her. In particular this day. Out of all days that had to occur, it had to be this one. And if one might think that the bowl could not possibly cause one such distress, you might reconsider upon seeing the rest of the room, which was on fire, had large holes made from explosions, and looking more like a grim picture of an apocalyptic wasteland than an actual room.

"... How did it get to this?"

* * *

_A few hours ago_

"Valentine's day?"

Kou asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, valentine's day."

Taeno Yuki repeated her words, though not as enthusiastic as before.

"You know, the one day in the life of a girl that revolves romance and love."

To Kou, such a day was something she was not too familiar with. Certainly, she had heard of Valentine's Day but she did not recall any part of her life ever heeding to it.

"You sure are a hopeless girl."

The Queen of Fort muttered, throwing a signed document onto her desk before turning to Kou.

"This is a formal order from me. Go make me some chocolate."

Kou dropped the manga she was reading and stared at Yuki.

"... Excuse me?"

"I said, go make me some chocolate. I'm in the mood for some sweet things now."

Yuki answered back with a straight face.

"... And why do I have to make them?"

Kou asked the main point of her bewilderment.

"Because you are the only one here besides me. And, I am ordering you to do it."

"Go make your own chocolates! You're the one who can make those unbelievable golden omelettes, so you should be better at cooking!"

"I'm lazy and there is a difference between eggs and choclates. And I'm in-charge. Why should someone of my position have to do things when I have people like you to do them for me? Go make them."

"Dammit Yuki! I'm not your servant!"

"You might as well be. Do this, or else I'll stop giving you jobs and you can say goodbye to the large amount of meal tickets you've been enjoying."

Yuki threatened with her usual straight face.

"I... I can still find jobs without your help."

Kou snapped back, though it was true that Yuki gave Kou a larger amount of meal tickets for the jobs she was tasked with doing.

"... Kou, do you know what I have here?"

Yuki asked, fishing out a small piece of paper from her drawer. Kou eyed the suspicious paper with a mix of dread and curiousity.

"... A picture of me in some compromising situation?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"A list of things you can use to blackmail me with?"

"That's a separate list."

"So you do have one!"

"I have a blackmail list for everyone in the SSS2, but that's not the point. This, Kou, is something that I JUST might give to you, should you make some chocolates."

Yuki said, earning from Kou a rather confused expression.

"What... is that?"

Kou dared to ask.

"Did you hear about the cafeteria holding a special 'legendary ramen' event?"

Kou's mind snapped to full attention upon hearing that.

"You mean-"

"Yes, the legendary ramen that is only limited to ten bowls for just that one day next week. The same one that is said to make all who eat it feel enlightened and live in eternal bliss."

"And that is-"

"Yes, Kou, this... is a meal ticket for that very same bowl next week."

Kou had to stop herself. The legendary ramen. Its taste was something she had to try. It was ramen! Her favourite food! And the very best, THE legendary ramen itself! It could be hers?! But to have it, she had to make Yuki some chocolates... Was it worth the-

"I'll do it."

It did not even take Kou two seconds to decide. Yuki smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"I'll be expecting some very good results then."

Yuki smirked, and though Kou knew she would regret this later, her mind was filled with the possible tastes of what the legendary ramen would be like, and she turned around and headed for the door. But just as she reached for the door, Yuki told her one more thing.

"Make some extra portions as well. Who knows? You might want to give some to someone."

* * *

_Present_

Borrowing the kitchen of Guild was a rather easy thing to do. With Valentine's Day around the corner, most of the female members of the SSS2 were busy away making chocolates and sweets. And seeing how Yuuko was getting such a kick out of the event herself, she had ordered to emergency construction of numerous mobile kitchen units to be placed in the various tunnels of Guild. Yuuko herself had decided to try making some chocolate, but that came out of pure boredom and her own inability to sit still and wait for someone to give her chocolates. Thus the boss of Guild did what the Boss of Guild normally does, take a flame thrower and torch five whole kitchen units in an attempt to 'cook'.

As for Kou, she had taken up one entire mobile kitchen unit for herself and bought a large amount of ingredients to start cooking with. However the process did not seem to go all too well. For starters, all books and reference materials on how to make chocolates had all been borrowed out of the library for some strange reason. Secondly, Kou actually did not really fancy chocolates. While she did not hate them, she still did not really think they were worth all of the strange worshipping that people had about them. And before you ask, yes, worshipping. Kou swore she once saw a group of students build a temple out of spare parts just to worship some chocolate. But onto the main problem. What Kou just did was by no means cooking. If cooking can result in an explosion that decimated a prefabricated room made of solid steel, then the human race is far more inclined to warfare than previously thought.

"What did I do wrong?"

Kou wondered, looking over to where she had a piece of paper that had some rough, negligable writings on it. Obviously Goudatera Takako was not the right person to ask for instructions.

"For someone who can create three dimensional scribbles, Goudatera sure is hopeless as basic stuff."

Kou muttered off handedly.

* * *

_Somewhere else in Guild_

"I'M NOT GOUDATERA!"

* * *

_Back to Kou_

"Hm? Did I hear someone say something? ... Must be my fried brain thinking up things."

Kou deduced, before going back to look at the contents of her mixing bowl. If there were any left. She looked around the enflamed room and finally found the missing contents. On the ceiling.

"... How did it get there?"

Kou wondered, looking around for something to reach up. She found something, though it was a strange object.

"... Why is there a toilet plunger in a kitchen?"

If one were to get caught up in the minor details, they would lose. What would they lose? They would just lose. At life. Don't ask. Seeing no other objects, Kou grabbed the plunger and tried to use the rod to poke the chocolate off the ceiling and back down. Unfortunately the method in which Kou had decided to utilise the plunger to get said chocolate down was pointless as the plunger's handle was simply swaying about like a wind sock in the wind. And so Kou had no choice but to flip it around... and plunge the chocolate off the ceiling.

"Plungers were not made for this."

And Kou would mutter the obvious from time to time. Unfortunately for Kou, plunging the chocolate off the ceiling was not an easy task, and given her frail body, the most Kou could do was to keep trying to plunge the chocolate off in a series of up and down motions. That did not bold well as the mobile kitchen units were, in more than one sense, hastily made, and thus lacked the proper structural integrity of a proper room. Given that Kou had effectively blown holes through the walls and parts of the ceiling, it should come as to no surprise to anyone when the ceiling came crashing down onto the table.

"... So much for that."

Kou sighed, taking off her apron and tossing it aside. She had no cooking skills or experience whatsoever, and Yuki asked her to make chocolates? There has to be a limit to what Kou can do.

"Still, what did she mean by making more? 'Someone I might want to give'?"

Kou did not really understand the whole point of valentines. All she knew was that it was a day where girls make sweets. What was point of having a special day just for that? What, do girls make enough chocolate to last them through the year?

"... That's a whole lot of chocolate."

Kou tried not to think about what a year's worth of chocolate would look like. Looking at how the entire mobile kitchen or more or less out of commission, Kou decided to head out back into Guild. Walking out of the door that was no longer on its hinges but rather hanging on by some splinters, Kou found that maybe half of the kitchen units were blown up as well. If she didn't know better, Kou would have guessed the Cooking Unit was behind this, however Kou did know that the Cooking unit did not specialise in making explosive food, but rather more along the lines of radioactive sludge that emitted far more colours than what is humanly possible to see. Secondly, Kou did hear the mad shouting of a certain Division leader with a flame thrower down the tunnels, so the chances are that the primary cause of those kitchen units going up in smoke would be due to the certain mad Division leader.

"Now what?"

Kou muttered aloud in slight despair though her answers would come rather quickly.

"Hey, Kurogane, what are you doing down here?"

A familiar voice called out, making Kou turn to face the familiar smiling face of Takamachi Yukari.

"Takamachi-san? What are you doing here?"

Kou asked, though given her past experiences, she really should not have.

"Me? I work down here. This is Guild, remember?"

Yukari replied without a pause.

"... And that large bag of chocolates is for?"

Kou pointed to the said bag in Yukari's hand.

"This? This is for the kids. Not my kids, but kids."

"Anyone who gets caught by you gets called a kid."

Kou referred to Yukari's immense strength, which Kou had been killed by a few times before. Not exactly the best of memories to go back to, nor does it make such a good impression.

"Well, some people just needs some love."

"Your definition of 'love' needs to be rechecked by a dictionary... Okay, I understand your reason... but what about yours, Amatsu-san?"

Kou turned her attention to a certain red haired girl who was trying to hide herself behind Yukari, though that obviously failed.

"... I'm not here."

Len adamantly said.

"I can see you. And you just spoke."

Kou pointed out, making the assault member try to hide herself even more, though Yukari isn't exactly the largest of people. Despite how Yukari behaves and her ridiculuous strength, Yukari is basically the same size as Kou. Thus it should come as to no surprise that Len would be unable to hide herself behind Yukari.

"This girl wanted me to teach her how to make chocolates."

Yukari smirked, dragging Len out from her hiding spot with one hand.

"H-hey! Why did you go and say that? !"

Len demanded, trying to free herself from the monstrous grip that is Takamachi Yukari.

"I did not say anything about keeping it a secret, so if Kurogane asks, I would answer. Don't you know basic manners?"

Yukari merely answered, earning more glares from the Assault Division member.

"Don't you know the meaning of 'confidentiality? !"

"Nope."

"Instant answer? !"

While Kou wanted to leave these two living breathing walking jokes to their own business, she was facing a rather difficult situation.

"Takamachi, do you mind if I use some of your chocolate? And while you're at it, do you mind teaching me how to make chocolates?"

Kou asked the Guild member, who stopped joking around with Len and turned to Kou.

"Is that why you're here? To make chocolates?"

Yukari asked.

"EH? !"

Len was quite shocked by this revelation though the other two simply ignored her.

"Yeah, but I blew up the kitchen unit I had borrowed, and all of the chocolate I managed to scrape up went up in smoke."

"Literal smoke?"

"... I am not that bad at cooking."

"Could have fooled me with that. So, you're planning of giving someone that chocolate of yours?"

Yukari asked, and somehow Len's reaction to that question was quite interesting though the two other ignored it as per usual.

"Yes."

Kou answered without hesitation, and Len made another extremely weird face.

"Are you all right, Amatsu-san?"

Kou asked the funny-faced Len, whose face looked more and more like a certain painting of a screaming person.

"Well, whoever is going to recieve your chocolate must be really lucky."

Yukari pointed out, making Kou look at her with a confused look.

"Why would they be?"

"Well, you're the best of Yuki's elites. You certainly have stood out from the rest recently, not to mention you're one of the few who managed to force yourself back to normal from being devoured, though that was also more on the fault of our dear assault member here not shooting you in the head to help you out."

Yukari eyed Len, who was now out of her previous stupor.

"I-I had no more bullets!"

"So says the person who had five full magazines for your rifle."

Yukari sniggered, earning yet another glare from Len.

"I still do not see why a person recieving a chocolate from me would be lucky."

Kou admitted, and Yukari merely laughed.

"You don't look at yourself in the mirror often, do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kou asked, but Yukari merely smiled back mischieviously.

"Nothing~. Well, I can teach you how to cook and since I managed to get my hands on quite a large amount of chocolate, I suppose I can give you some."

"... How much?"

Kou dared to ask, reaching into her wallet to pay with meal tickets.

"Tch tch tch, not with meal tickets, Kurogane. How about you pay me with one or two of your chocolates?"

Yukari said, making Kou rather confused.

"... My... chocolates? Why does everyone want my chocolates?"

"Yes! Yes! I want some as well!"

Len jumped up.

"Why do you want some too? You're not doing anything."

"Auuu..."

Len sulked like a sad dog while Kou looked back to Yukari.

"All right, I'll give you two portions of what I make. But I still don't see why I should give you some."

Yukari only smiled.

"You will know why."

* * *

"All right, so let's begin."

Yukari said as the trio stood before the kitchen counter of the mobile kitchen unit that Yukari managed to get. It was strange how Yukari managed to get hold of a mobile kitchen unit on such short notice, though Kou suspects it was something to do with wooing the previous occupants out of their minds, as noted by the now unconscious two female SSS2 assault division members.

"Never knew the power of that lady killer smile... Takamachi Yukari, what a frightening child."

Kou could have sworn her hand nearly did the same hand action as one of those typical shoujo manga character poses. Maybe her face did distort to that art style for a brief moment as well.

"Have the two of you put on your aprons?"

Yukari turned to Kou and Len. The two, on the other hand, were not too sure.

"Sure... but-"

"Oi! Takamachi! WHY ARE WE WEARING HEART SHAPED APRONS?!"

Len demanded, pointing at the frilly pink heart shaped apron that they were all wearing.

"Isn't it cute? It adds 10 points to cuteness, and another 5 points to appeal, plus another 50 to cooking skill."

Yukari smiled.

"THIS ISN'T A BLOODY VIDEO GAME!"

Len vented, and while she did so, Kou merely looked at the apron in dismay.

"I feel as though I have just added another thousand points to embarrassment."

"Oh, don't say that. The two of you look great."

"LIKE HELL WE DO! Ah, of course Kurogane looks good in it."

"Why did my name come up now?"

Kou wondered out loud.

"Right right, let's begin, shall we?"

Yukari turned the conversation back to the table, where separate bowls were all laid out for the trio.

"Quick question, what is important in cooking?"

Yukari asked.

"FIRE!"

Len quickly answered.

"Ignoring this pyromaniac, the most important thing in cooking is love."

Kou raised an eyebrow at Yukari's statement.

"... We don't need some cliche rubbish like that."

Kou stated, making Yukari smile.

"What an unforgiving child you are. But it is important to a certain extent."

Yukari explained before turning her attention back to the ingredients.

"First off, we need to melt the chocolate."

Yukari started by pouring the different types of chocolates onto the table for them to choose.

"When choosing chocolates to use, it is best to select those that are simple. No weird nuts or additional things to them, just plain chocolates. The simplest type of chocolate to make is simply melting chocolates and refreezing them into a new shape. Of course this lacks originality and it also shows the utter lack of confidence of the person making it. But for beginners, that is the best way to start."

Kou felt as though Yukari just insulted nearly half of the World's population with that one statement.

"So should we start with that?"

Kou asked, picking up a rather large bar of dark chocolate.

"All chocolate making starts with the basics. But since we're here, why not aim a little higher?"

"... I think we should start with the basics."

Kou admitted, eyeing at how Len was curiously prodding the different kitchen equipment like a cat prodding some dangerous lawn equipment.

"All right, let's begin with how to melt chocolate."

Yukari distributed the chocolate to the two.

"It is better to use a chocolate with a higher cocoa percentage when making chocolates. They retain their flavour better and if you do not find it sweet enough, simply add a sweeter chocolate later, or you can cover the darker chocolate with a sweet chocolate as a coating. Adds flavour and depth. Or something, not too sure."

While Yukari's words of advice were not necessary useful, Kou now stared into her bowl of chocolate. Melting chocolates. Should be easy. Sort of? Kou looked to Len, who had somehow taken out a flame thrower out of nowhere and pointed the nozzle at the bowl.

"Melting chocolate is easy!"

Len shouted, but before she could release the hellish flame, Yukari snatched the flame thrower away from Len and did one mighty karate chop on the girl's head, sending Len's entire body straight through the ground until only her head was still visible. This was beginning to look like some cartoon.

"You do not melt chocolates with fire, you idiot. You'll burn everything, never mind make charcoal out of chocolates."

Kou now wondered what the correct answer was. She looked around and saw that there was a microwave.

"... Let's try that."

Kou took her bowl up and turned to microwave, but Yukari grabbed Kou by her right shoulder (with a death grip), and spun Kou around, took the bowl out of Kou's hand and flicked a finger at Kou's forehead, sending Kou somersaulting backwards and onto the floor."

"Sigh, it seems I need to instruct the two of you step by step."

Yukari muttered. As the two recovered from their respective hellish attacks, Yukari prepared for them pots of water over the stove and placed their bowls of chocolates into the pots of water.

"The proper way of melting chocolates is through a water bath."

Yukari explained, turning the stoves on.

"A... Water bath?"

Len wondered.

"Like an onsen?"

The assault girl asked, earning another karate chop to the head and another journey back into the Earth.

"I do not think using an onsen to melt chocolate is a good idea. And does sitting in the onsen melt your insides? I do not think so."

Yukari turned back to the bowls of melting chocolates and stirred them at regular intervals.

"Chocolates can burn easily, and so you need to control the melting process carefully. By using a water bath, you can ensure that the heat is applied indirectly and you can control how fast the chocolate melts. And... There."

Yukari took the bowls off the pots and placed them on the counter. The chocolate bars were now melted into a gooey thick syrup-like state.

"Now the simplest way is to simply reform it, and maybe you can add some garnish on it once it has frozen over."

Yukari explained and somehow to Kou, it all felt too simple.

"... Why do girls go crazy over such a simple thing?"

She asked out loud, making Yukari stop.

"Why? As in for chocolate?"

"For all of this. For chocolate, for the event. It does not make sense."

Yukari paused and looked at Kou for a moment, before turning back to the chocolates.

"You see, Kurogane, this event is merely an excuse."

Yukari explained.

"An... excuse?"

Kou wondered.

"Yes. This is the one day in which girls may seek out the ones they love and give them something. It is a day in which girls are allowed to be selfish. A chance for them to bring out their courage and approach those that they could not before. Girls are, in nature, shy about love. They do not approach the one they like, and simply follow them silently. At least for most of them. This day... this event, allows them to gain some intangible belief that it may all work out. For them to show their affection without reprisal. I hear that it is different in other countries, where boys are the ones to give girls chocolates. But in the end, it is all the same. This day is simply an excuse for people to approach those they had believed to be unapproachable. A day to show affections, love, friendship, comrades. A day of bonds and of venturing into the unknown. Aren't you the same, Kurogane?"

Yukari asked, and Kou was taken aback by that.

"Me?"

"Isn't there someone that you have wanted to speak to for some time? Someone you wanted to approach for some time, but couldn't?"

"I don't-"

Kou paused mid-sentence. She felt something in her chest that felt similar to someone pulling at it. A certain face came to mind and Kou felt her chest tighten even more. Her face felt slightly flushed.

Yukari noticed it and merely smiled.

"It seems you know who. We may at times attempt to deny certain feelings, certain emotions. But emotions are what makes us human. The power of emotions drives us to do crazy things, to do amazing things, or to simply do what no one thought was possible. But at the same time, emotions may hinder us, hold us back and fear of what has yet to happen. So what should we do? Should we simply sit back and waste away the chance to do greatness? Or leap forward and grab the opportunity while it presents itself? As I said before, Kurogane, this event is that excuse that many crave to simply ignore that fear. Cooking is love. That is no lie. When we cook, we pour our thoughts and emotions into the dish, into the food, into the chocolate. And it is through that simple chocolate that will carry the strong emotions, the courage and the hope of that one person. All in an attempt that such feelings would reach the person who receives the chocolate and be accepted by them."

Kou looked down at her hand that clutched her chest. Fear? Perhaps. This incomprehensible fear of what may occur, of the unknown was eating up her from within. If this was to be the case, then she would have to face it head on. She was not Yuki's elite merely in name.

"... Takamachi... can you teach me how to make different types of chocolates?"

Kou asked Yukari, who only smiled.

"Now that's a face who knows what to do. All right. Let's start off with something slightly more difficult. Truffles."

* * *

_A few hours later._

Wiping her sweat from her brow, Kou stood up straight and looked at her work. While they were not picture perfect type of chocolates, they were good enough. Four small plastic bags of assorted chocolates with coloured ribbons. Normal small chocolates with white chocolate drizzle coatings, chocolate truffles with cocoa powder coating, chocolate cookies with either dark chocolate chips or peanuts, and miniture chocolate mint cupcakes. It was quite a large variety of chocolates, and how did Yukari know how to make so many different types?

"Takamachi, I'm done-... Wha-?"

Kou stopped herself as when she turned around to Yukari, she found that the Guild member was standing on a full length ladder, pipping some additional chocolate cream onto a ten tier chocolate cake.

"Wedding cake?"

Kou had to ask. Yukari looked up from her work and saw that Kou was done.

"Oh, you're done, good for you."

Yukari smiled.

"May I ask what is that?"

Kou pointed to the ten tier cake.

"This? Well, I had some left over chocolate and decided to make something out of it."

Left over? Yukari had enough left over to make a ten tier cake? That cannot be called left overs. Yukari jumped off the ladder (do not try this at home) and landed next to Kou.

"Well, now that you're done, let's see how Amatsu did."

Yukari turned to the Assault division member, who had somehow sculptured a bird out of chocolate.

"... Impressive."

Yukari noted. Kou felt somehow left out by these two amazing cooks. Though how did Len even manage to do that when she was clearly so horrible at cooking?

"Hey, Amatsu, I have to ask, can you actually eat this?"

Yukari asked, pointing to the chocolate bird. Len looked to Yukari with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. I applied varnish to the chocolate to make it shine, so it's inedible."

Len answered in an 'Isn't it obvious' tone.

"Uh-huh, and did you make any normal chocolate that is meant to be eaten?"

Yukari asked and Len wanted to answer that but paused. The expression on her face said it all.

"Right, thought so."

Yukari muttered, turning back to Kou.

"Well, I'll deal with this idiot. Since you're done, you can go and give your chocolates."

"Eh? ! Kurogane-san is going give chocolates? ! TO WHO? ! I DEMAND A DUEL TO WHOEVER THAT PERSON IS!"

Len screamed but was quickly silenced by Yukari's karate chop. Kou took two bags of the chocolates, leaving the other two behind.

"That's your payment then. Thanks for teaching me."

Kou bowed in appreciation.

"No need to thank me. I merely pointed you in the right direction. After all, cooking is all about love."

Kou still did not know whether she should believe that, but smiled. A rarity for her these days.

"Sure, I guess that is how it is."

* * *

_Yuki's Office_

Kou dropped the chocolate bag onto Yuki's desk, making the Queen of Fort look up from her work.

"Ah, so I see you've completed your task, good for you."

Yuki smiled, reaching out for the bag, but was stopped by Kou.

"I want my ticket."

Kou said, earning a rather amused smile by Yuki.

"Wasn't the experience of making chocolate enough as a prize? Besides, it looks like you've made enough for someone else. Enough to carry the weight of your feelings, perhaps?"

"Trying to distract me is not good enough, Yuki. I did the job, and I deserve that ticket."

Kou said, unrelenting. Yuki sighed, shaking her head, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the meal ticket in question, handing it to Kou.

"There you go, one ticket to the legendary ramen."

Kou took the ticket and inspected it before pocketing it.

"Right, then this is all yours."

Kou said, passing the bag of chocolates to Yuki, before turning around and heading towards the door.

"Going to eat your ramen now?"

Yuki called out, opening the bag of chocolates.

"... I have something else to do first."

Kou admitted, before leaving the office. Yuki smirked, leaning back in her chair and taking out the first chocolate piece, popping it into her mouth.

"You were never really that honest, Kou. Perhaps chocolates do have some magic in them."

As Yuki chewed on the chocolate, the doors to her office opened as Ein Shrewerz, the leader of the Assault Division, walked in.

"Yo Yuki, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Ein asked. Yuki smiled at that and took the bag of chocolates in her hand and threw them to Ein, who caught them.

"What is this? Chocolates?"

Ein wondered, opening them and pulling out a piece.

"I didn't know you could make chocolates."

Ein admitted, popping a piece in his mouth.

"It's good!"

Ein exclaimed, reaching in the bag for another. Yuki smiled softly at Ein's reaction.

"Of course it's good. It cost me quite a fair bit to get my hands on it... Chocolates do have magic."

* * *

_Big Site_

Looking around the main office of Big Site, Kou wondered why no one was around. She was sure that everyone in Big Site was supposed to be working despite the day being Valentine's Day. Well, it wasn't a holiday in the first place, but she was sure at least someone would be around. Feeling slightly dejected, Kou sighed and walked over to the work desks. She looked around until she finally saw the one desk at the far back of the room with the largest amount of paper laid strewn all over the desk.

"This is... his, right?"

Kou wondered, looking at the various things on the desk. Besides paper, there were spanners, hammers and one particular screw with a nut. Kou saw the screw and nut and felt her heart feel a little lighter. Sitting herself down on the seat of the desk, she took the screw and nut, starting to play around with it. She did not really have any thoughts on what she was going to say, or even why she was here. But somehow, she felt as though she needed to be here. His presence, his voice, his smile.

"... Akira..."

"Kurogane?"

She sat up at the call of her name, and looking up, she saw him standing next to her. His usual slightly unkept hair and his positive looking eyes.

"A-a-a-a-a-Akira? ! W-w-w-w-why are you here? !"

She was surprised to see him, though why should she?

"Yes, that is me. And this is my office, more specifically, my desk."

Fudou Akira, the foreman of Big Site, stated in a rather obvious manner.

"W-where did you go?"

Kou asked, getting up to her feet.

"I was doing an inspection of the upper level pipes. Another main pipe gave way and we were planning to divert it to another tunnel. Still, why are you here? Was there something you need?"

Akira asked. Kou now felt the pressure and insecurity from before swell up within her once more although this time in greater intensity. Why was she feeling all of these strange feelings? Was it because of what Yuki and Yukari said?

"Kurogane?"

Akira tilted his head slightly in puzzlement. Kou did not like this feeling of uneasiness. She wanted it gone. Yet, it was also this feeling that made her feel as though nothing else mattered. It was all for this moment.

"... H-here. This is... for you."

Kou pushed the bag in her hand into Akira's. Akira looked down and saw the neat wrapping of the plastic bag filled with chocolates. He looked up, but saw that Kou was gone, she had run out of the office. Akira looked into the bag and saw that the chocolates within them were slightly irregular in shape and size.

"... These are... handmade."

Akira realised, before turning and running out of the office door. He spotted Kou not too far from the office, and knew that this was his only chance.

"Kurogane! Wait!"

He shouted, praying for some miracle that she would. And by that miracle, she did stop. He did not know what these chocolates were meant to be, but this was perhaps a gamble he was willing to make.

"I... You..."

Words were hard to form, especially for Akira. But perhaps this was the best he could manage.

"Do... Do you want to get lunch some time?"

He asked. Not the words he wanted to ask, nor perhaps the words she wanted to hear. But this was all he could manage at this time. Did it work? Was it all worth it? He did not know. Kou did not turn around, but simply stood there in silence. Was her silence meant to be her answer? But such an answer was not an answer to him. It felt worse than an actual answer. He felt the seconds tick as though they were hours. He prayed, begged that she would say something. Anything.

"... Kou."

Was her reply.

"Huh?"

"... Kou... My name... is Kou."

She said, finally turning around to face him. Her face burning slightly red as she tried to look straight at him without turning even redder.

"You... can call me Kou."

She said once more. To Akira, such an answer, was more than enough as he smiled.

"All right... Kou... Where do you want to go to eat?"

He asked, and Kou smiled, pulling out a single meal ticket.

"I just so happen to have something I've been wanting to eat for some time."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a secret cavern deep in Guild tunnel F-10_

"All right! What I have right here are two bags of chocolates made by the famous beauty and deadly assassin of Fort, Kurogane Kou! These are certified as handmade by the one woman that has been voted on multiple occasions as the number one beauty queen of the SSS2! Starting bid goes for 5000 meal tickets each, let's start!"

"10000 MT!"

"50000 MT!"

"100000 MT!"

Yukari merely smiled as the bidding price for the two bags went up and up. With the immensely large crowd going wild for this bid, Yukari was sure she would land an immensely large profit. While the number of people in this cavern was sure to be over 5000, it would seem that the actual number of people who were capable of bidding this item to Yukari's expected price of 10 million meal tickets would be few, perhaps only ten people in this cavern were capable of reaching that amount.

"1 million MT!"

A sudden declaration cried out, making all turn to see who made such a mad bid. Yukari could almost face palm herself as she recognised the bidder as-

"Amatsu Len... What is she doing here?"

"1 and a half million MT!"

Another bidder shouted, but Amatsu Len was not done.

"5 million MT!"

"7 million MT!"

"10 million MT!"

"12 million MT!"

Well, if there was one thing Amatsu Len was good for in this auction, it was that she was sure capable of running to price up. The price was already well above Yukari's expected price, so no matter what,

Yukari was happy with this.

"1 Billion MT!"

Len shouted, making all silent.

"And the current bid is for 1 Billion MT. Do I hear a 1.5 Billion? From you, gentleman? No? How about you at the back? No? So one billion MT going once, one billion going twice... SOLD! Two bags of handmade chocolates sold for 1 Billion MT to the crazy lady over there!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY? !"

Yukari could only smile and shake her head.

"Oh dear, jumping ahead so early in the auction. Well, can't say I blame that girl. She sure has some screws loose."


	7. Chapter 7

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 7_

_Ask the Boss! Part 2_

"Pam pa pa pam! Welcome to another episode of your absolute favourite... ASK THE BOSS!"

**[Weird intro song plays]**

"Hey! It's not weird! Ahem, so this is another episode of ASK THE BOSS, with me, THE BOSS, Himura Yuuko! Hiya!"

**[Yuuko waves pom poms]**

"See? I told you there would be enough for a second episode-... What do you mean you wrote most of the questions yourself? Are you that lonely? Nevermind. So let's go on to the questions!"

**[Mystery box appears]**

"Let's see what question number 1 is!"

**[Yuuko rumages her hand in the box and pulls out a piece of paper]**

"Question number one comes from Michiru-chan from the intelligence division! Congratulations! Though if you're asking me a question, it must either be a stupid question, or you are stupid and they are letting just about anyone join the intelligence division these days. But let's go to the question, ahem. 'Dear Boss' THAT'S ME! 'My squadmates don't listen to my ideas and we usually end up facing the wrong end of a shadow attack. Can you teach me a way to get them to listen to me?' Good question! Michii, what you need, is to SHOW YOUR POWER! Show them who's REALLY incharge! No one will listen to you if you don't exude some authority, LIKE ME. So what I suggest, is to shove a RPG up their rear ends and remote detonate them if they don't listen. In fact, I have just the thing for you!"

**[Yuuko pulls out a large rpg from behind the counter]**

"Introducing my latest creation! The XPF-5000, also known as the 'toilet breaker'. It packs a whopping FIVE kilos of explosives and can be fired from up to twenty metres away! It is [somewhat] waterproof and can tolerate up to twenty grams of pressure [at the best of times]! It may not come with a laser guided system, but it does have a calculator attached in the case you want to do some emergency mathematics. It is easy to use, not too difficult to carry around and with it, no one can deny your presence! Say no more to pesky toilet stains and unruly squadmates! It can all be yours for a low LOW LOW price of 5000 meal tickets! Or you can do this with an easy payment of 20 instalments of 250 tickets! This is a limited time sale so you better call quickly! If you buy now, I'll even throw in a complete set of 'bouncing bombs', absolutely free! So call now at 1800-666-BOSS. That is 1800-666-BOSS. Our phone operators are waiting your call, and you better hurry! Our phone lines will be busy at any moment!"

**[No phone goes off]**

"... Any moment now..."

**[No one is operating the non-existing phone lines]**

"... Okay, let's go onto the second question!"

**[Yuuko rummages her hand in the box]**

"Question number two goes to Yuugo from Diversion! And Yuugo asks, 'Dear boss' THAT'S ME 'I have been hearing some of the squad leaders refer to the dates and events to 'Before Big Site' and 'After Big Site'. Why is it so?' Good question Yuugo! And you should probably pay more attention to history class! I thought all recruits were taught this at one point... NEVERMIND! Okay, so what is with the terminology of Before and After Big Site? To understand that, you must first look at the key important events of the SSS2."

**[Yuuko pulls out a black board with a list on it]**

"So what are the important events of the SSS2? They are as follows:"

-The war of Succession

-The Battle for Fort

-The Battle of the Diversion Brigade

-The Grand Diversion

-The Battle of Big Site

-The Battle of the Deep Gorge

-'EX' Day

-Operation Switch

The SIN War is made up of five battles

-D-Day

-The Battle of the Fortress

-The Battle of snow valley

-The Battle of the School

-The Battle of the dark tower

"If you count the SIN war as one long event, then the Battle of Big Site is the largest even in the middle. Each event listed is important to the SSS2 due to various reasons, but the main common point would be that each of these events had changed the structure and direction of the SSS2. Starting with the War of Succession, this was the War in which Taeno Yuki fought against the other groups of rebels and eventually established the foundations of the SSS2.

The battle for Fort was the first major battle against the Shadows and eventually saw the reclaimation of Fort, although the Principal's office remained locked until the arrival of Kurogane Kou.

The Battle of the Diversion Brigade was the night battle waged by the SSS2 after the loss of Tetsuya, the previous leader of the Diversion Division. This Battle saw some restructuring of the divisions, but was key in the fact that Kurogane Kou was first established to be the newest ace. This led to the formation of Yuki's elites, who would later become the Wolves.

The Grand Diversion was the event in which the SSS2 engaged in creating diversions all across the school all at once. This allowed Big Site to complete many projects and the tapping of the school's resources. This event also saw the rise of the new Diversion leader, Kinoji Awase.

After that came the Battle of Big Site. This was a Battle that became a major turning point for the SSS2, thus becoming the point of reference in which people refer to the different times. During the Battle of Big Site, the SSS2 engaged with their newest enemy, the Angels. It was also the battle during which the SSS2 lost nearly a quarter of its fighting force. More importantly, the SSS2 reshuffled its organisation, and more squads were created. The elites became the Wolves, Assault gained the artillery and shock trooper squads, intelligence had the analyser squad, and the diversion division became unified under Awase at last. During this event, the intelligence division also discovered the Angel Program, and started to experiment with it. Last, but not least, at the conclusion of the battle, Kurogane Kou established herself as the 'reaper' of the SSS2 and formed her own division the Guardians. With this new division, Kuro-chii set about cleansing the entire SSS2 of traitors without hesitation or remorse. And when I say 'cleansing', I really mean it. Let's just say being devoured by a Shadow is a hundred times better than facing the wrong end of Kuro-chii's weapon.

After the Battle of Big Site, came the Battle of the Deep Gorge, in which the SSS2 first encountered their first 'mutant' Shadow, a cannibal. This cannibal had feasted upon its own kind for weeks in a deep valley and by the time our scouts stumbled upon it, it had fully grown and was near impossible to kill. It took the entire Assault and Fort divisions to contain it, before the Guardians were able to kill it, though not before losing two of their members. This event showed the SSS2 that their enemies can evolve and that conventional strategies no longer proved effective, thus they had to rethink their methods.

After the Battle of the Deep Gorge came 'EX' day. This day is the day in which the SSS2, in particular the intelligence division, attempted to utilise a large amount of the Program and even attempted to create their own Program, however this triggered a large scale attack by Angels on Fort, resulting in a large battle that went throughout the entire day. This event also herald the fight between Kurogane Kou and the EX Angel, the first of its kind. Shortly before the end of the battle, Katsuragi Rei appeared before the SSS2 and subsequently joined its ranks.

Then came Operation Switch. This Operation was weird on many levels, but I tell you, Yukichii sure has some interesting ideas. This Operation was meant to find NPCs in the school who had been tempering with the Program, but it ended with something even more surprising, as Katsuragi Rei was discovered to be an NPC himself. However while the Division Leaders were wondering what to do with him, Kurogane Kou took Katsuragi Rei under her wing and protected him from the others.

All of this led to the final event, the SIN War. The SIN War can be split into five separate events. The first is D-Day, on which the Angels and Shadows launched a massive attack on the SSS2 without warning, cutting the divisions off from one another and forcing Assault and Fort into the Woods while driving Guild further down into the tunnels. Ultimately, the SSS2 lost over half of its forces on that one day, making it the worst event for the SSS2.

The Battle of the Fortress can be called an epic battle, as the defenders of the Assault Fortress in the woods were facing an extremely dire situation before the arrival of Guild forces led by Kusanagi Yamato. The Battle of the Fortress resulted in the regrouping of the SSS2 and established both Fujibayashi Kyou and Kusanagi Yamato as the supreme commanders of the surviving SSS2.

The Battle of the snow valley was the first major battle of the newly reformed SSS2, now calling themselves the SSS2 Army. This battle was decisive in that it tested the prowess and resolve of this new Army and managed to regroup with the survivors of the Intelligence division, led by Testarossa Iris.

The Battle of the School was where the SSS2 Army faced off against the main force of their enemy, and to be honest, the battle was evenly matched until the arrival of the predecessors, the SSS. With the combined strength of both the SSS and the SSS2, they managed to break through the enemy and insert the raiding party into the heart of the entire battle, the dark tower.

The Battle of the dark tower was fought on multiple fronts. Kamiya Yuzuru and Tachibana Kanade fought their way to the basement, the rest of the raiding party attacked the floors above, and the SSS and SSS2 coalition still waged war on the outside of the tower. With each Division leader barring the path of the group heading to the floors above, the battle was rather risky and it finally ended with the destruction of Chaos;Sin.

So those were the major events of the SSS2 from start to finish. And why does this make the Battle of Big Site so important? Mainly due to the major changes in the SSS2 and the formation of the Guardians. With the Guardians, the entire SSS2 changed from a group of roughly organised youths, into a strict, proper and fully functioning military group."

**[Yuuko sees director showing a cue card]**

"All right, time for the next question!"

**[Yuuko goes back to the box and reaches inside, pulling out another piece of paper]**

"So, this question is from... Ishimura of Fort! Ishimura akss 'Dear Boss' THAT'S ME! 'How can I get Yuki-sama to sit down long enough to look through the important piece of paperwork?'"

**[Yuuko raises an eyebrow]**

"Paperwork? What's that? DAHAHAHAHA! You can try out my latest technology straight from Guild! It is strong, Shadow resistant, and made from pure white essences! We call it... A ROPE! You can take this marvelous piece of engineering and... well... tie her up. Well, I can't say much about Yukichii, but if tying her to her chair doesn't work, then... GIVE UP! But seriously, don't you have someone else to look at those things? Anyway, NEXT QUESTION!"

**[Yuuko rumages through the box once again]**

"Next question! This one is from Hashimoto Seiji from Diversion! He writes 'Dear Boss' THAT'S ME! 'Why is the SSS2 so different from the SSS? The SSS do not seem to be as strict and yet they managed to do fine. What are the divisions for?' Well, Seijichii, you asked a very deep question... TOO DEEP! DAHAHAHAHA! But to answer this question, let us go back to the drawing board."

**[Yuuko walks over to the board, which has been cleaned by the stage crew]**

"Right, so the obvious thing that is different about us, the SSS2, and our predecessors, the SSS, is that we are a larger organisation. Compared to the original SSS, who number about hundred or so, the SSS2 had accumulated over five million personnels over the course of its entire lifespan. The reason for the large difference in number is basically the length of time each group has been operational. While the SSS had been oeprational for about a few years, the SSS2 had lasted for a grand total of a hundred years. The number of people who end up in the Afterlife also differed mainly due to Yukichii subconsciously using her power to affect the World of the living and dragging all of those young souls to their early demise.

Now, when you get an extremely large organisation, it is difficult to control everyone if you only have one leader. Even if the leader should appoint sub-leaders, there would be problems amongst the different sub-leaders. Also, Yukichii did not want to make herself be seen publicaly as the sole leader or a dictator, though in actual fact she is. But I digress. Yukichii, in order to ensure stability in the organisation, enforced a military-like mindset into every personnel. This was further reinforced with the arrival of Ein Shrwerz, who took the military doctrine and pushed it further. This all resulted in the SSS2 being a more military-esque organisation than our predecessors. There is one more factor that made the SSS2 like this, and that is-"

**[Yuuko drew a crude drawing on the board]**

"The Shadows. The Shadows were a new type of enemy that the SSS faced in their last battles, and while they did not fight these enemies for a long period of time, we did. We fought those monsters over long periods of time, over decades actually, and soon we faced the Angels. In light of facing such extreme numbers and prowess, the SSS2 was forced to adapt and change its entire method of fighting. We do not have the luxury of fighting only one enemy for a long time, and our enemies appeared every day without fail. Now, onto the divisions. The divisions are used to separate the large number of people in the SSS2 into groups according to their main jobs. Assault members are incharge of fighting, Fort is incharge of defending key positions on the surface, Intelligence is supposed to gather information, Guild is meant to build, and diversion is meant to distract the enemy. This division is useful when trying to control an organisation as large as the SSS2, and the division of people allows each leader to have a better understanding of the people within that group."

**[Yuuko took a new board and started to draw more on it]**

"The Divisions first came about when Yukichii scored a decisive victory against all of the other rebel groups during the war of succession, also known as the civil war. Instead of absorbing all of the members from the other groups into her own, Yukichii decided to install the leaders of the enemy groups as leaders of the new Divisions in her newly formed SSS2. The three leaders were Ein Shrewerz for Assault, Tatsume Kenji for Intelligence, and Tatsuya for Diversion. I was part of Yukichii's group from the beginning and so she placed me as Guild's leader. After all, we were the ones who found Guild first.

A Division Leader is someone who is strong and charismatic, as well as having the SIN factor, which ties them closely to their SIN and the Program whilst granting them immense power. So when Tatsuya disappeared, the next leader to take his place would have to have the same powers. Now, choosing a replacement leader is not easy, as the other Division leaders will choose a candidate that they believe is best suited for the job, but the real decision lies with the entire Division, who then choose their leader based on either votes, or by pledging their allegiance. In the end, Kinoji Awase was chosen, however because she was constantly sleeping, Jinnai was chosen to oversee everything. That is a special case."

**[Timer runs out and siren blares]**

"And that seems to be all the time we have for today! DAHAHAHA! Hope you all learned something! If not, GO BLAST A WALL WITH DYNAMITE! Well, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! The author is too lazy to answer everybody's single question one by one, so I'll be the one answering them! Until next time, I'm your host, the BOSS! See you next time! BYE-NI!"

**[Curtain close]**

.

.

.

(What do you mean the toilet is clogged? Do I look like a plumber to you? Just go fire a rocket up your butt.)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I tried my hand at making a mystery story... not my forte and probably will not seriously go into this genre of writing. I'm not that smart to write up interesting mysteries.

* * *

_Angel Beats!_

_What We Fight For_

_Operation 8_

_Misadventures of Minami 2: The case of the Locked room murder_

All mysterious can be solved. It only takes time, patience, evidence, and pure intellect to solve even the most arduous of puzzles. Nothing is impossible, nothing is illogical. All puzzles have an answer, all illusions have their tricks. Simply following the thought that it must be so without finding out its true origin or purpose is to neglect the truth that the World might hold. And so the importance of intelligence must never be underestimated. Which is why the smart people are always better. Of course, this brilliance is something only few can appreciate, the rest of the World simply mindlessly doing mundane things. They are all brainless baboons, working only to make their immediate needs met, seemingly please with the simplicity and the basic things, never looking for more, never aiming higher, never trying to do things that would obviously be best for them. But that is why they are simply baboons.

"Oi, Minami, what are you doing, sitting there muttering yourself?"

A baboon called out.

"Who are you calling a baboon?!"

Oh, animal instincts are certainly scary. An intelligent, and highly evolved person would have no use for such a pointless skill, but it is certainly a frightening thing to see.

"MINAMI, YOU LITTLE-"

Baboons sure get angry easily.

"Oh dear, they are at it again."

Takamachi Yukari sighed, leaning back against the pile of study desks and crossing her arms. Yukari turned to the sole person sitting on the pile of desks like a throne, lifelessly staring down as she had her wounds treated by another member.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Kou?"

Yukari asked, pointing to the two noisy ones who were running about and shouting random things. Kurogane Kou, leader of the Sixth division Guardians, said nothing, still staring blankly at the floor.

"... Sigh, I guess that is a 'no'. Still, the operation this time around was quite a tough one. Looks like rumours of Angels supplying weapons to traitors is false. Only Angels, no traitors."

Yukari noted, looking at the mess of the classroom, or what was left of it, that they were currently within.

"The report only said three Angels. For there to be five others..."

One of the Guardians muttered bitterly. Yukari merely sighed.

"It isn't your fault. Such occurrences are normal for us, besides it was the Intelligence division who gave us this rubbish report. They've been slacking off recently. Yoh, Kasumi, how is the situation?"

Yukari asked two other Guardians.

"All traces of Angels eliminated, Takamachi-sama."

The one called Kasumi answered, picking up the last of the scattered swords in the room and slotting in her large quiver that contained multiple swords, hanging loosely by her hip.

"Five of our own have been erased. Katahara, Yojirou-"

"That's fine, Yoh, you do not need to list down their names. And you can drop the 'sama'."

Yukari said, making the younger Guardian bite her lip in hesitation, but nodded. Yukari smiled, reaching over and rubbing her head playfully.

"You may not be used to it now, Yoh, but you will be."

"That's not exactly words of encouragement to give to a newcomer, Yukari."

Another Guardian sniggered, making Yukari smile wryly.

"There aren't many words that can be given to a newcomer, Honoka."

Yukari pointed out, making Honoka smile even wider, brushing aside her long bright red hair.

"Well, then how about this."

Honoka jumped off her seat and walked over to the new Guardian, who seemed a little apprehensive about the senior Guardian.

"Listen up Yoh, what we are... are killers. We are murderers."

Honoka smirked, the blood stain on her cheeks making her look more like a demon than anything else. Yoh saw this and felt herself feel extremely frightened. Honoka seemed to take in the younger Guardian's fear in with some delight.

"Oh, cheer up, Yoh. You've been chosen by our leader, so put in some backbone. You protect my back, and I'll protect yours. But there will be a time when you have to protect your own back. We won't always be there to do so. You will need to stand strong for yourself, even if the entire World stands against you. Do that, and you won't have to fear about Angels tearing through our guts any time soon."

Obviously not the best way to cheer up somebody.

"Senki-senpai... but-"

"Bah, there's no point in worrying about anything. Just take things as they are. If you die, you die. If you disappear, you disappear. The only way you can prevent that from happening it to kill the enemy before they can kill us, easy, right?"

Honoka asked, but Yoh seemed a little apprehensive about that.

"It isn't a nice thing to say, but unfortunately this is what we Guardians do on a daily basis. How's the bow?"

Yukari asked, changing the topic to make it easier for the younger Guardian. Yoh looked at her bladed long bow, the entire weapon slightly taller than the user and decorated with images of hawks.

"It works well, thank you for helping me get this, Takamachi-sama."

Yoh bowed in gratitude, making Yukari rather uncomfortable.

"I didn't really do much though, and you can drop the 'sama'... Hmm?"

Yukari's ears twitched a little and she looked towards the door. It did not take long for the door to open and a panicking SSS2 member rushed in.

"A-a-a"

Was all the panicking SSS2 member could say. Yukari raised an eyebrow at this person. Obviously something had happened and left this person in a state of shock. That, or being in the same room as fifteen Guardians must be quite a shock.

"Calm down. First state your name and which division you are from."

Yukari said, and the panicking SSS2 member took in a few deep breaths.

"... I... I am Yamada Yasuhiko... I'm from Assault Division's Edge squad."

The man finally said, and Yukari nodded.

"Good. Now what are you doing here? I am pretty sure this area was meant to be off-limits while we hold our operation."

"I-I was instructed to find the Guardians. T-there has been an incident."

Upon hearing what the Assault member said, Kou's gaze looked up slightly.

"An incident? What sort of incident would warrant us?"

Yukari wondered out loud.

"Someone was killed... and some suspect it might be an Angel."

* * *

"By 'killed', you did not mean 'disappear'."

Yukari noted, looking at the body that lay on the ground before them. Kou observed the body carefully, before getting up to her feet and heading towards the door of the small study room where the body was found. Several books and files were laid out across the room in a disorderly manner, some of the books had torn pages from it scattered around.

"E-eh? C-captain? Where are you going?"

Len asked, running over to follow Kou, but the leader of the Guardians only stopped at the door to the room.

"... Len."

"Yes, captain?"

"... Stay here... Get this over with..."

"Yes captain-... EH?!"

Len's scream nearly deafened those in the room.

"... Shino."

Kou called out, and the small strategist of the Guardians hopped out from the group into view.

"Yes Kou!"

Shino chipped with a wide grin.

"... Finish this business... by today."

"Aye aye sir!"

Shino mockingly saluted, earning an irritated look from Len.

"The rest of you... follow me."

Kou muttered to the Guardians, who got ready to leave, but Yukari did not.

"Hey Kou, do you mind if I stayed behind as well?"

Yukari asked. The leader of the Guardians looked at Yukari from the corner of her eyes, before looking back at the door.

"... Do what you want... Same goes... for all of you."

Kou muttered, leaving the room together with most of the Guardians. To the Guardians, Kou's word was law, even if there were times she was being ambiguous. Of the Guardians who stayed behind, only five of them remained. Amatsu Len, who was still upset about Kou leaving her behind, Minami Shino, who was inspecting the body carefully, Takamachi Yukari, who was simply looking around the room, Senki Honoka, flipping through a book, and Yoh, who was nervously clutching onto her bladed bow. There was also Yamada Yasuhiko, who guided them here.

"So why are you staying behind, Yukari?"

Honoka asked, flipping through her book.

"The same question can be asked of you, though I may know the reason."

Yukari smirked, looking towards Yoh. The younger Guardian was quite rooted to her spot, intensely looking at the body. Honoka smiled back.

"Well, aren't you sticking around for the exact same reason?"

Yukari shrugged.

"No idea what you are talking about."

Honoka smirked.

"Then neither do me."

"EEEIII! I'm the main character for this story! So don't act all so cool!"

Shino suddenly snapped at the two Guardians, who looked to one another before laughing.

"Sure sure, we'll leave the investigation to you, Shino."

Yukari smirked.

"Right, so now back on track."

Minami Shino turned back to the body. The body belonged to a Takugawa Jinsuke. Victim seems to be from the Intelligence Division. Multiple stab wounds on the back of the body.

"... Certainly, the wounds seem consistent with an Angel attack. However it would seem the victim was not forced to 'disappear', but rather simply killed."

Shino pondered out loud.

"What is the weird point about that?"

Yukari asked, and to a point, Shino would agree.

"While it is not unlikely that an Angel would simply kill, and not force a 'disappearance', it is rather rare."

Shino answered simply.

"So why were we called? Besides the chance that an Angel could possibly be involved. Shouldn't this be in the Intelligence Division's jurisdiction? Until an Angel is confirmed to be involved, we should not be here."

Honoka pointed out. She has a point as well.

"I was the one who called you here."

A new voice said from the door. The Guardians turned and saw Taeno Yuki, the leader of Fort, standing there with her coat hanging loosely off her shoulders as always. The presence of the Queen was not something to be taken lightly, even if those who stood before were the Guardians themselves.

"Well well, if it isn't the Queen."

Honoka smirked, bowing to Yuki in a mocking manner.

"Senki Honoka. I see your mouth still hasn't learned any manners."

Yuki muttered before looking around the room.

"I do not see Kou."

Yuki stated, and almost immediately Len stood forward.

"The captain left the investigation to us."

Len answered and Yuki narrowed her eyes at the self-proclaimed second in command of the Guardians.

"So she has... Well, that is also to be expected. But more to the point of why I asked the Guardians to investigate. As you can see, the person was killed by an Angel, and yet did not 'disappear'. As you say, Senki Honoka, this would normally be under the Intelligence division, however due to two points, I cannot allow the Intelligence Division to be involved."

"And those two reasons being?"

Honoka asked, although Shino already knew one of the reasons.

"The victim is an Intelligence Division member and the location is a room in Fort. By looking at the things in this room, it would seem to be some sort of records room. It is possible to say that this Intelligence division member was never meant to be in this room in the first place."

Shino deduced, earning a smile from Yuki.

"Exactly. No one outside of Fort is allowed access to this room, or should even know of this room's existence."

"That would mean that the Intelligence division was secretly digging in Fort's archives."

Yukari said, realising why they were called.

"A possible traitor."

Honoka muttered, narrowing her eyes at the body.

"Yes... but now onto the problem. The second point of not calling the Intelligence division. And that is, this is a 'locked room murder'."

Yuki said, and Shino's eyes lit up at that word.

"Oooo, a locked room mystery!"

Shino squealed in delight. Reaching into her little sling bag, Shino pulled out two items, a duck-billed hat, and a bubble blower shaped like a smoking pipe.

"This looks to be a perfect mystery for... the amazing detective, Minami Shino!"

**[Cue intro music]**

"Amazing detective my arse."

Len muttered, crossing her arms.

"What is so special about a 'locked room' case?"

"You idiot!"

Shino shouted, blowing bubbles out of her pipe furiously.

"Never underestimate a 'locked room murder'! It means that the victim was murdered in a room in which there was no possible way for anyone to gain entry to! It is the ultimate mystery that all detectives love to solve! No, to be more accurate, the locked room mystery is the quintessential definition of being a detective!"

Shino explained, obviously being too excited about this.

"... Right..."

Len did not buy that reasoning, and neither did anyone else. But Shino did not bother with small details and went straight into character, blowing more bubbles out of her pipe.

"Let us begin with some answers. Taeno-san! Please give me a brief summary of events that led to this."

Shino said and Yuki smiled, crossing her arms.

"To ask me for details, but fine. I can tell you that I was the one who discovered the body."

Yuki said, and Shino nodded.

"That would make you a suspect."

Shino warned but Yuki did not care.

"Say what you want, but I will say that I did not kill this person. I would have been far less kind in my actions were it me. But I digress. This room only has one key, and one way in or out. The windows have been locked for as long as I can remember and it is impossible to open them without breaking the glass."

Yuki explained. Honoka walked over to the windows and tested that claim.

"Hmm, it's true. The windows seem to have been painted over with the panes. The paint themselves act as a type of bonding agent that prevents anyone from opening the windows without the use of excessive force that would surely shatter the glass."

Honoka noted.

"But the weather has been rather hot these days, wouldn't the wooden frame start to warp?"

Yasuhiko asked.

"It is true that the weather is hot enough to change the structure of wood, but the fresh paint acts as a strong insulator and binding agent."

"As for the key, I have the only key to this room. While I do lend the key to my assistants to put away records or to collect them, I have not handed this key to anyone for the past twenty four hours. I came to this room about an hour ago to personally find a file for a certain Operation."

Yuki continued.

"And what about your two assistants?"

Shino asked, furiously taking down notes, though Yoh noticed that Shino's notes were merely scribbles, circles and drawings of bears. Not exactly taking notes.

"They are on break for the day. Due to the amount of work for the last Operation, I had decided to give them both a break."

"Do you always have that key on you?"

Shino asked. Yuki closed her eyes in thought.

"... No. And perhaps that is a flaw in my security. The key is always kept in my drawer in my office. However due to infrequency of me leaving my office, I do not believe the key had left the office for the past thirty hours."

"So you had not left your office for thirty hours. Did you sleep in your office?"

Yuki only smiled at Shino's question.

"Do you believe the Queen of Fort capable of sleeping?"

"Hmm..."

Shino rubbed her chin in thought as she blew more bubbles out of her pipe. She looked around and decided to study the body further.

"... While the wounds are indeed similar to that of an Angel's weapon, I do not believe an Angel inflicted these wounds."

Shino deduced.

"What makes you say that?"

Yukari asked, to which Shino smugly smiled and rubbed her chin while blowing more bubbles.

"Elementary, Yukari. Angels have extremely precise aim when attacking and they do not waste any attacks. Every strike they make is meant to kill. However the wounds on this body are too erratic and too varied. In fact, most of them are not even that deep. This person was attacked from the back, and most Angels announce their presence before attacking, not stab people from the back."

"So that means someone else killed this person."

Honoka nodded in agreement.

"The only question is... who?"

.

.

.

"GAAAH! You guys are so annoying!"

Len finally snapped.

"Why don't we just wait for him to revive and get him to tell us who did it!"

Len shouted and for that moment, everyone in the room was silent. They were silent more likely due to the fact that Len actually said something credible and logical for once.

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

No one would actually admit to saying that.

"... Well, it doesn't matter, we just need to wake him up. Look, even his wounds are starting to heal."

"NNNOOOOO!"

Shino screamed, pushing Len aside with a great force that it sent her flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

"No! This is a 'locked room' mystery! You cannot just cheat your way to solving the mystery by asking the dead person. THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES!"

"'Against the rules'... Shino, you're not making much sense. Oh, he's starting to wake."

Yukari pointed out.

"Uuuuhh-"

"NO!"

**[Activate: Doll War]**

"W-woah! Shino! Don't bring out your ultimate weapon in this small space!"

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"

Shino screamed while proceeding to stab the victim once more to death.

"I"

**STAB**

"WON'T"

**STAB**

"ALLOW"

**STAB**

"THIS!"

**STAB**

"WHY"

**STAB**

"WON'T"

**STAB**

"YOU"

**STAB**

"STAY"

**STAB**

"DEAD!"

**STAB**

By now Shino was simply stabbing an unrecognisable pile of flesh and blood, making Yoh rather sick in the stomach.

"Aaah, you've certainly done it now."

Honoka muttered, rubbing Yoh's back to soothe her urges to vomit as Shino got back up to her feet and wiped herself down of the blood.

"Well, now that the victim has remained dead, we can continue with our investigation."

Shino said, her demeanour changing back to smiles. This transition was certainly not good for the heart, as Yoh would experience.

"Let us recap what we have learned thus far. Firstly, the victim was not killed by an Angel, though the weapon does appear to be an Angel's weapon. This room remained locked until Taeno Yuki opened it this morning at 10 00 hour. The key was last handed to an assistant the day before at 10 00 hour, but the key had not left the office for thirty hours, since 04 00 hour the day before... Hmm? Taeno-san, why did you hand the key to your assistant even if they did not open this room?"

Shino asked, to which Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"I was clearing out my drawers. Due to the sensitive issues within this room, I had placed the care of the key to one of my assistants, ensuring that I would always remember where the key is as well ensuring I would have an idea on who holds the key at all times. The key must either be in a possession of a person, or be in my drawer. No other settings had been allowed on the key."

"Settings?"

Yuki bit her lip, showing that this part of the information was a secretive one.

"The key was made by Musashi and has a fail-safe protocol. Should the key not be in one of the two mentioned settings, it would self-detonate. Other protocols would be the key must always be drawn from the drawer by myself, no other. Once taken out of the drawer, I am allowed to personally hand the key to anyone I decide. It is possible for that person I handed the key to to pass the key down to another, however such an act must be done within my presence."

"Such strict conditions... but then again, this is the archive room for Fort."

Yukari pointed out.

"Everything of Fort, ranging from detailed information on all personnel, time line of events since the founding of SSS2, to records of all Operations and meetings held and all possible information on Angels and NPCs. Almost everything the SSS2 knows is kept within this room."

Yuki explained, pointing to the various files and folders kept on the shelves around the room.

"Just to make sure, the settings are for the key, not the lock, am I correct?"

Shino asked, and Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"... Yes. The lock has not been affected. Why?"

"I will explain later. Going back to the situation. Resurrections from Angel weapons should range from a minimum of four hours, to a maximum of forty hours. Seeing as how the room was last used thirty hours ago, we can assume that the Intelligence Division member entered the room after 04 00 hours the day before. Thus a second question emerges, how did this person get in?"

Shino blew more bubbles from her pipe to think.

"J-just ask him already..."

Len groaned, getting back up to her feet after recovering from that impact that sent her flying.

"No! This is a great locked room mystery, and you cannot just simply break the rules that easily!"

"Rules?"

Yukari wondered. What sort of rules would there be?

"The Decalogue."

Yoh answered, making some turn to the young Guardian in surprise.

"The 'Decalogue'? Yoh, do you know something about this?"

Yukari asked, though the younger Guardian did not seem too sure upon how to answer. Honoka sighed, shaking her head.

"Yoh, you need to be more confident in your answers."

Honoka pointed out.

"Senki-senpai..."

Honoka sighed, realising that Yoh would probably still require some time to stand on her own two feet.

"The 'Decalogue' is a list of 'rules' written up by a mystery novelist, Ronald Knox. These rules are the 'commandments' by which the locked room mysteries should adhere to. But Shino, those are for stories."

Honoka explained, but Shino would not be deterred, furiously blowing bubbles out from her pipe, Shino stubbornly focused on the scene.

"The rules are the rules!"

"What sort of rules are they, anyway?"

Yukari turned to Honoka and Yoh, who seemed to be knowledgeable about this particular subject, yet still be sane enough to reason with.

"Yoh, care to explain?"

Honoka asked, making the young Guardian rather nervous.

"A-are you sure, Senki-senpai?"

Yoh asked, to which Honoka merely slapped the younger Guardian on the back.

"Don't worry about that! Just say it without fear. You're a Guardian, so you should stand strong and proud."

Yoh did not seem as convinced, but decided to do so anyway.

"W-well, there are different sets of rules, but the Decalogue is probably one of the more renown sets. One rule states that there cannot be more than one secret passage in the a locked room."

"Like these?"

Yukari pointed to one particular bookshelf that had a suspicious handle, and a strange out of place metal ring anchored onto the floor to some sort of trap door.

"GAH! NO! THOSE ARE AGAINST THE RULES!"

Yukari ignored Shino for the moment.

"Anything else?"

"There is a rule that the detective cannot be murderer."

Yoh said. Yukari turned and eyed Shino, who was trying to hide her bloodied blade.

"Too late for that. But since Shino isn't the original perpetrator, we shall leave it. What else?"

"There cannot be a late introduction of a weapon, or character who would be the criminal."

"So the criminal and the method of murdering must be present from the beginning."

Yukari rubbed her chin as she thought about it.

"Hmm, it is possible that the suspect may have run off by now."

"NOT POSSIBLE!"

Yukari ignored Shino again.

"I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE! THIS SERIES IS THE MISADVENTURES OF 'MINAMI', NOT THE ADVENTURES OF 'YUKARI' AND FRIENDS!"

"That does sound nice though."

Yukari did say that, but she was still unsure about this entire incident.

"Shino, what are your actual thoughts? Kou told you to finish this quickly, which means that the two of you already know the answer to this mystery. Am I right?"

Yukari asked Shino, who stopped throwing her tantrum, and closed her eyes, her bubble-blowing pipe slowly blowing off bubbles.

"... Kou knows who did it, however she does not know how. If Kou were to deal with this, she would simply erase the perpetrator without care of motives, or who else might be involved. I, on the other hand, wanted to see how the deed was done, and who else might be involved."

Shino opened her eyes once more, her eyes telling Yukari and Honoka that Shino was now in her 'strategist' mode.

"So, we're finally getting to the real deal."

Honoka smirked, crossing her arms.

"Shino, run us down with what you have."

Shino took the pipe in her hand and twirled it with her fingers.

"The murder took place within the time span of thirty hours. However, the key never left the office of Fort, so how is that possible? Simple answer, the door was never locked in the first place."

Shino deduced, making Yuki rather surprised.

"What? What do you mean not locked?"

Shino pointed to the door frame.

"I noticed that the door frame was slightly warped. It can be due to the hot weather we have been experiencing these days. The warping of the door frame would allow the lock to be insufficient to keep the door closed. And as an added bonus, if we look at the lock itself, we can find a piece of paper from one of the books stuffed into the lock space."

Shino pointed to the door, and upon further inspection by Yuki, she found it to be true. A small piece of paper was shoved inside the hole where the lock was meant to slide into.

"That, coupled with the warping of the door frame, would allow easy access by anyone. Now that we have established the 'how', we need to look at the body to find 'who'. Looking at the way the body was attacked, multiple stab wounds in the back with an Angel weapon, we can expect a person who has access to Angel weapons. At this point, only we Guardians have access to Angel Weapons. However there is one exception to that."

Shino looked to Yukari, who managed to figure it out.

"The rumours of Angels supplying weapons to traitors."

"It is a rumour nonetheless, and it is more plausible to think that the traitors managed to steal Angel weapons after each battle with them. We do not count and tally the number of Angels to the number of weapons we collect, after all. However it would seem that the Intelligence division member knows the murderer."

Shino deduced, still twirling her bubble pipe with her hand.

"Why do you say that?"

Yuki asked.

"Even if the door can be accessed without the key, it still requires some strength to open it, and would undoubtedly create some noise. The first scenario is that the murderer knows the victim, and enters the room after some time. The victim knows the murderer and lowers his guard, thus allowing the murderer to do the deed without suspicion. The second scenario is that both the murderer and the victim entered the room at the same time. The murder took place and the murderer left."

"But... why? Why murder someone that they are working together with?"

Yukari asked.

"It would only add to the possibility of being found out."

Yuki added, and Shino agreed.

"Perhaps that is exactly why."

All in the room felt confused by Shino's answer.

"What is the protocol when a traitor is found, particularly caused by an Angel attack?"

Shino rhetorically asked Len.

"... We Guardians would be summoned."

Len answered, narrowing her eyes as she would soon realise the answer.

"Yes, exactly. Traitors and Angels would fall under the Sixth Division. In other words, all Guardians would be summoned here. We just finished an Operation, given false information by the Intelligence Division and lost five Guardians. As it stands, the Sixth Division is weakened at this point."

"Intelligence... the victim is from the Intelligence Division."

"Yes. It is likely he was the one who spread the false information. I do not doubt that the traitors were indeed here to steal information from Fort. However upon hearing that we Guardians had ended our Operations early, perhaps what the traitors had planned would fail unless we were preoccupied."

Len did not like that news.

"Then we must hurry and-"

"Len, calm down. Did you forget who our leader is?"

Honoka asked, making Len pause.

"The captain... she... knew?"

Shino nodded in response to Len's question.

"Kou knew what was happening and left to engage the second threat. She had left this issue with us, and as Guardians, we must answer her wishes without question."

Shino told Len with a straight face that Len could not say anything back.

"And as Guardians we must solve this mystery."

"And you already have the answer, don't you, Shino?"

Yukari smirked. Shino stopped twirling her pipe, grabbing it and pointing it.

"Of course... The culprit is... you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let us see if you know who the culprit is. Look back at the clues throughout the story and try to guess who the culprit is. The story will continue below.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Of course... The culprit is... you."

Shino pointed her bubble pipe to the person who stood at the far corner of the room.

"The culprit is... Yamada."

All in the room turned, seeing the one being accused stand there in surprise.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you."

Shino took her pipe and stuck it in her mouth once more, blowing more bubbles.

"Firstly, Taeno-san had said that this room should only be known to Fort members, yet you claim to be from Assault and even guided us here. Even if Taeno-san did ask you to call for us, why would she stay quiet about you being in this room? The only reason why she did not say anything, is because she believed you to be one of us Guardians. We Guardians still wear the same uniform as our previous divisions, and there are no records of our transfer to the Guardians. Naturally Taeno-san would not know each and every one of us by face."

Shino stated. Yuki seemed to agree, though grudgingly, about that point. Yuki did not like being told what she could not do.

"The second point, why would you talk about the warping of the wooden frames? Simple. You used it to increase the possibilities of suspects. However in your haste you forgot that talking about the wooden frame would only point towards your guilt even more. Someone would eventually notice it, however you were quick to point out this fact, even trying to get the possibility of the windows being an escape route to be plausible. Honoka is not someone who would leave out such a possibility when investigating the windows."

"B-but the door frame was warped!"

"Yes, the door, but Honoka only went to look at the windows. She would not have checked the warping of the door frame if the warping of the windows was not clear."

Shino stated, taking Yasuhiko back in surprise.

"Third reason, the rules of Decalogue states that the culprit must always be someone who appears from the beginning. While it might seem stupid to many, there is logic behind this mad statement. For a locked room mystery requires the murderer be present to erase his own liability. In the real World, a locked room mystery is almost impossible to be fool-proof without the culprit being present to ensure nothing can be used to trace back to him or her. A chance to interfere with the investigations, as it were. Fourth reasoning, the wounds on the victim were multiple, erratic and some are not deep wounds. This would eradicate the possibility of this being an Angel as I had explained before. The wounds may indicate that whoever did this was an amateur, perhaps an accidental yet frantic kill? But they are still wounds capable of killing an SSS2 member nonetheless. There are very few people capable of inflicting such wounds and killing a fellow human. Us, Guardians, being one. Another group would be Yuki's Wolves, but they are dead loyal to Teano-san and would confess to the murder immediately. The third would be the Assault Division's elite shock troops, Edge, which you claim to be part of."

With the amount of evidence stacking against him, Yasuhiko was starting to sweat profusely.

"There are other evidences that would point to your guilt, but at this point I do not need to point those out, do I? You and your friend knew about the warping of the doors, waited for the time when Taeno-san and her assistants would be too busy with cleaning up of their office to access the records office, and came in. You were also expecting our Operation with dealing with Angels to last longer, seeing as how your partner gave us a false report of fewer Angels than there were in actuality. However you underestimated us Guardians. Though we may number twenty, and we have lost five in that battle, we are nonetheless Guardians, and by our creed, we will kill them all."

Shino's words weighed heavily as the other Guardians now seemed to gain a presence beyond anything Yasuhiko had ever faced.

"In a desperate attempt to prevent your group's second plan being intercepted, you tried to draw us here. Unfortunately for you, you underestimated our leader, and she took a large part of our forces to counter your group's attack. Your hasty and desperate attempt had led to your own undoing. QED."

The Guardians all stood around Yasuhiko menacingly, with even Yoh abandoning her previous cowardice and having a presence rivalling a demon. This was the power of the Guardians, the reapers of the SSS2. Worst of all, Amatsu Len was already beginning to crack her knuckles.

"So... you dare to deceive the captain... and force me to be away from her... Are you prepared to die over 5000 times over?"

"Len, please try to ensure you don't traumatise him too much, we still need him for questioning."

Yukari said, though her evil smile did not really help with the situation. Yasuhiko felt himself being backed into the corner. He was surrounded by Guardians, the most powerful warriors of the SSS2. He had no more tricks, no more cards to play.

"... You... WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Yasuhiko screamed, unleashing a sudden surge of energy that forced the Guardians back. This dark twisted energy was something that the Guardians knew of.

"This is- Angel!"

Yukari realised what this feeling of dread was. Yasuhiko's hands were wrapped with the same dark energies that surrounded him, transforming his hands into large twisted blades, melting flesh and metal into one, pulsating veins wrapping around the dark metal.

"That idiot! He forced a fusion with an Angel weapon!"

Honoka cried, trying to force herself to stand up to the pressure.

"A human being cannot use an Angel weapon, the same as how Angels cannot use our specialised weapons. To force a fusion in order to use it..."

Honoka looked around. This room was too small for a fight. They needed to drag him out of this space.

"Yukari! Len! We need to change locations!"

Honoka shouted and received an agreeing nod from both, she then turned to the other two.

"Yoh! Shino! Let's go!"

Without waiting, the five Guardians rushed for the window and smashed through it. It should be noted that the room was on the fifth floor, and the Guardians were now all flying out of the window. However they were all used it, landing on the open grounds outside of Fort's building. The grounds were hardly used, though several other SSS2 members were around. It did not take long, however, for the transformed Yasuhiko to fly out of the same window, landing onto the grounds to chase after them. By now he no longer held any form that resembled a human being. Deformed, limbs twisted in weird angles, additional limbs coming from the back, additional blades protruding all over. From his original size, the creature that was once Yasuhiko was now almost five times larger, and growing. The SSS2 members on the grounds were in obvious shock and fear. However it was the job of the Guardians to ensure that this sort of event was dealt with swiftly.

"Len, Honoka, we need to deal with this one fast before any other people get involved."

Yukari said, now turning to Yoh and Shino.

"The two of you will provide support. All right, Guardians, gear up."

At Yukari's word, the Guardians all pulled out their own specialised weapons. Amatsu Len drew out her twin crescent moon blades, snapping the handles out of their holders in the blade.

**[Amatsu Len equips Crescent Blades of the Moon]**

Senki Honoka reached behind her and equipped two dark metallic gauntlets that exposed her fingers midway, however the gauntlets ran up her forearm, where rectangular indents were found in the metal.

**[Senki Honoka equips Elemental Bracers]**

Takamachi Yukari pulled out from her 'unknown' dimension a giant cleaver, twirling it around in her hands like a mere toy, she slammed it into the ground, forming cracks.

**[Takamachi Yukari equips Raging Heart]**

Minami Shino pulled out her fingerless gloves, the finger ends of the gloves having a metallic ring on each finger. Placing her hands together, Shino pulled them apart, stretching out strings from each of the metal rings on her fingerless gloves, and each string attached to a small doll that wore armour and brandished a blade.

**[Minami Shino equips Doll Army]**

Yoh reached behind and took her long bladed bow, throwing aside her cloak to reveal the five quivers that were tied around her waist, hips and back.

**[Yoh equips Hayabusa]**

The five Guardians now stood ready, facing down their opponent. While they have not faced this sort of enemy before, they were nonetheless prepared to fight to the bitter end if need be. And to the death they will fight.

"Go!"

Len and Yukari charged straight forward, their weapons poised to strike as the distance between them and their target closed in. Yukari did not need to wait for the distance to be too close as she swung her entire body in a full somersault, bringing her giant cleaver through one large arc through the air and smashing it down into the ground, sending an immense shock wave towards the creature. The shock wave impacted the creature, not able to cut through, but able to stun it long enough for Len to close the gap, and swung her crescent blades in quick successions at the creature. The creature, on the other hand, managed to deflect the blows using its additional appendages and blades, protecting its inner body.

"So that's all we need to keep distracted."

Honoka smirked, reaching for her belt that held multiple rectangular blocks with various prints on them. Snatching one up, she snapped the block into the indentation on her right gauntlet's forearm piece, causing the gauntlet to change colour to red.

"**LOAD CARTRIDGE: FEUER**!"

**[Cartridge Load: Blaze]**

Honoka's right gauntlet burst in flames, the pillar of fire sky-rocketed to the sky before Honoka direct the flame towards the creature, sending the fire storm raging straight towards the monster, forcing it to cover itself main body with its appendages. But the pure rage of the fire from Honoka's gauntlets was more than enough to burn through some of the arms.

"Heh, he sure can hold out well."

Honoka smirked, reaching for her belt and snatching up another cartridge. Snapping into the left gauntlet, she raised her hand high.

"**LOAD CARTRIDGE: SCHNEESTURM**!"

**[Cartridge Load: Blizzard]**

With her left gauntlet turning pale blue, an icicle storm blasted out of the gauntlet, straight at the creature. The strong cold blast slowed the movements of the creature, even freezing several arms into solid blocks of ice.

"Now!

Len charged once more, closely followed by Yukari. The two swung their blades at the frozen arms protecting the main body, shattering them into pieces.

"Yoh! Do it!"

Honoka shouted, and the younger Guardian notched five arrows at one time, her arm already at full draw. She took a short breath,

"... Fly."

And released the arrows. The arrows flew straight and true, passing through the space left open by Len and Yukari's attack and struck the body dead centre.

"Yes!"

Yoh clenched her fist in excitement.

"Don't celebrate just yet!"

Honoka warned, and just in time as the creature started to convulse, shudder, and from its body erupted more blades. Looking like a porcupine covered with blades, the creature gave out an unearthly howl.

"Is that- LEN! YUKARI! GET DOWN!"

Shino shouted just as the creature suddenly shot out the blade as projectiles. Shooting the blades like bullets, the creature tried to even the odds. Yukari immediately threw her cleaver down into the ground and took cover behind it. Len snapped the handles of her crescent blades back into the blade bodies and spun her body in a full arc, using the blades like a turbine to deflect the oncoming attacks. However for Yoh, she had no protection. The young Guardian, caught off guard, could only stare as the blades flew straight for her.

"Tch! **DOLLS SHIELD**!"

Shino brought her hands together, tugging the strings attached to her dolls, sending them to intercept the blades. The small puppet dolls flew up, with most of them using their weapons and shields to deflect the flying blades, and others using their bodies themselves to receive the blow. But it was not enough.

"Yoh!"

But the young Guardian was still frozen in her place, unsure of what she should do. That was when a figure stepped forward before her.

"... You still have some ways to go, Yoh. **LOAD CARTRIDGE: GEWITTER**"

**[Cartridge Load: Thunderstorm]**

Thousands of crackling bolts of electricity flew in all directions, striking the flying blades by the hundreds and blowing them up. With the lightning strikes jumping from one blade to another, the number of blades decreased dramatically, the explosions from the attack causing a great dust cloud to fall upon the grounds. Yoh coughed and gagged as she tried to clear the dust from her lungs. Blinking a few times, she could see clearly as the dust clouds settled and cleared. Standing before, with her usual smile on her lips. Senki Honoka stood tall, her gauntlets still crackling with electricity.

"S-Senki... senpai?"

Yoh called out to Honoka. The Guardian only smiled.

"Always watch your back... for we will not always be there to watch it for you..."

Honoka muttered, blood dripping from her lips.

"S-Senki-senpai?"

Honoka fell to her knees, before falling onto the ground. It was then that Yoh saw it. Numerous blade stabbed in Honoka's back.

"Senki-senpai? SENKI-SENPAI!"

Yoh screamed, rushing to Honoka's side. Shino ran over as well, using her strings to pull out the blades.

"These blades are infused with a twisted form of an Angel's black essence... They are the same as a Class A Angel attack."

Shino muttered, looking to Honoka, who was already starting to disappear.

"Senki-senpai! Senki-senpai!"

Yoh cried out to Honoka, who only could smile weakly back to Yoh.

"You don't... need to be... so loud."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

Yoh sobbed, clutching onto Honoka's hand tightly, afraid to let go, afraid to lose this feeling. Honoka reached up and using what strength she had left, pinched Yoh's cheeks.

"Fueh?"

Yoh looked in surprise.

"A Guardian... must always... be ready to stand strong... Shino."

Honoka turned to the strategist. The two looked into each other's eyes for that moment, and Shino nodded, clenching her fists tightly.

"I will not let this chance go in vain."

Shino said, getting to her feet, turning back to their enemy. Drawing up her strings and dolls, Shino threw everything she had at the enemy.

"GO! **DOLLS WAR**!"

Shino sent her horde of armed dolls against the creature, battling the arms that still remained and slicing through them without hesitation.

"YUKARI! LEN! DO NOT LET THAT THING LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

Shino commanded and the two other Guardians charged in without question. Using the opening created by the dolls, Len and Yukari immediately went in to face the creature and without remorse or hesitation, used their weapons to maximum efficiency.

"**RAGING HEART: RAGING RAMPAGE**"

"**CRESCENT MOON: MANGETSU-KIRI** (Full Moon Cutter)"

Yukari used her great strength and swung the giant cleaver multiple times with incredible force. Len used her twin weapons, slicing and cutting with precision and speed. The two worked in such unity that it was unlikely to think they were frequently seen at odds with one another in ideology. Using their combined attacks, Yukari and Len not managed to slice the creature to thousands of pieces, but each piece was also incinerated by the after-shock of their attacks. As their attacks destroyed the upper body, a large eye-like object flew out, seeking to escape at a fast speed.

"That's it! The main body!"

Shino shouted, but Len and Yukari would be unable to reach it before it escapes. She turned to Yoh, the only long range user they had in the group.

"Yoh! Shoot it down!"

Shino shouted, startling the young Guardian.

"B-but-"

"Do it for Honoka!"

Yoh snapped at that statement. Wiping her tears away, she stood up and drew her arrows, notching ten of them before drawing them at full length. But her aim was unstable. Her arms were weak. She could not concentrate. What if she missed? What if she let that thing go? Honoka was disappearing and it was all her fault.

"... Stand strong... Yoh..."

Honoka said.

"I know... that you can... do it... Believe... in yourself..."

Honoka's words calmed Yoh down. She took a deep breath, aimed.

"... Fly... Hayabusa: **Senbonzakura** (thousand cherry trees)"

The arrows that flew from Yoh's bow were straight and true. But while in mid-flight, their numbers suddenly increased. From ten, to hundred, to a thousand. The arrows flew after the eye and were fast enough to catch up, peppering the core with arrows, making it look like a pin-cushion of arrows.

"**Zen**."

At a snap of a finger, the arrows all exploded simultaneously, incinerating the core to dust. With this, the fight was over, the main body now starting to disappear to dust as well.

"Heh... I knew that... you could... do it..."

Honoka smiled, closing her eyes.

"Senki-senpai!"

Yoh tried to hold onto Honoka, but the rate of disappearance was speeding up.

"Senki-senpai! Please stay! Don't leave me! I still have so much to learn from you!"

Yoh begged, but all knew that it was no use. Honoka smiled.

"You... have already learned... much... you will continue... to grow... Believe... in yourself... Yoh... after all... you're the one... that I recruited... You are... strong."

Honoka turned to Shino, the strategist trying to avert her tear-filled eyes.

"Shino... you need... to take care... of Kou... Same goes... for you... Len... and Yukari... Tell Kou... that I'm going first..."

Honoka said to the other three Guardians, who only stood silently over her.

"... Yukari... Do me one... favour."

Honoka reached over to her fading arm, yanking the black cloth that was tied around her arm and held it out to Yukari.

"Hand this... to... my successor..."

Yukari took the black cloth, trying hard to hold herself back as she looked to Honoka with determined eyes.

"I will... who have you chosen?"

Yukari asked Honoka, who only smiled and closed her eyes.

"... Kou... Knows her... Kurogami... Homura..."

* * *

Standing silently over the small mound, she had to wonder if such a thing was truly necessary. There was no body, no urn of ashes, nothing to actually pay respects to. Only a small mound of dirt gathered up and marked with a small stone. This one, like the hundreds exactly like it, staying silent in this clearing within the forest behind the school. A silent testament to deaths that they had faced over the years. But despite how many years may have passed, how many allies she had lost over the years, this one stone, to her, was probably the most important. Squatting down, she wiped the dust off the stone, making scratch marks on the stone more visible. The stone only had one thing on it. A name. A name that she would never forget. The most important name to her.

"... Sorry I'm late in visiting... Senki-san."

She said with a soft smile, reaching for her pouch and pulling out a can of Key coffee. Opening the can, she poured its contents over the stone.

"I couldn't get what you wanted, but I hope this is enough to quench your thirst."

She spoke to the stone, though not hoping any answer. The silence that greeted her was more than enough.

"The last operation went without a hitch. Kurogane-sama was reckless as usual, charging straight into battle. I heard that she fought an EX Angel. Never thought we would actually encounter one in reality. She also picked up a weird new guy... Katsuragi, I think was his name. Len is as usual, crazy over Kurogane-sama. Yukari-sama is coping well, ensure that the morale of the group remains high. Shino-chan is... well... I am surprised she still hasn't gotten a cavity with all of the sweets she has been eating. Asakura-san is still our sniper, though it should come to no surprise. Sakamoto-san and Kasumi are still the same, quiet as ever. I can never understand swordswomen. Even Kurogane-sama is similar in some aspects."

She laughed a little, before falling silent once more.

"... Have I been able to stand on my own, Senki-senpai? Am I a proper Guardian now? ... There are times... when I just don't know... I feel like I was just recruited... and you'll be there to scold me and help me get back to form..."

She sighed, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks. The single time of weakness she allowed herself to have.

"But... I can't do that, can I? I am one of the senior Guardians now... I have to be strong for the others. To set an example for the younger Guardians to follow."

"Yoh-senpai?"

She looked up at the call of her name. Stepping through the forest, a young girl came into the clearing, her dark red hair going past her shoulders reminiscent of a person she had wished to see. Her dark eyes showing the same potential as she held long ago.

"Ah, Kurogami, what is the matter?"

She asked, getting up to her feet.

"Amatsu-san wants us to gather for a debriefing for the up-coming Operations. She told me that you might be here, Yoh-senpai."

"Is that so?"

She smiled, picking up her long bladed bow and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well then, we shouldn't let Len wait long, otherwise she might blow a fuse."

She said, heading to join the younger Guardian. But she paused for a moment, taking one last glance to that small rock that sat amongst the hundreds like it.

"I will be strong for the others... just like how you were strong for me, Senki-senpai."

"Senpai?"

The young girl looked at her quizzically. She only smiled and reached over, rubbing her hair.

"It's nothing, Kurogami... just a promise from my past."

* * *

"THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE MISADVENTURES OF ME! NOT SOME SAD STORY OF OTHER GUARDIANS! ME! WHY ARE THEY TAKING UP SO MUCH STORY PLOT?!"

"Hey, Shino-chan, want a sweet?"

"YES!"

"That should get her mind off it for a while."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I sort of forgot that this story was meant to be focused on Shino's crazy antics, and went on writing about the other Guardians... well, sorry Shino.

On another note, the mystery really is dumb... I wrote out the mystery, re-read it, found plot-holes, went back, revised, re-read, found more plot-holes, went back, revised... repeat process until I gave up... yeah, I can't fix every plot-hole in this dumb mystery story. I quit. I don't want to write mysteries anymore.


End file.
